Untold Secrets
by kIrEigIrL
Summary: Happened before season two and does not include last two episodes of season one. Jake and Rose do not know about each other's secret. What if they got married? What happens if they have a daughter?
1. 1st Chapter

**Hello! This is another one of my stories. I thought it would be nice if Jake and Rose would have a daughter so I hope you like it. And I'm sorry if I won't update always.**

* * *

_Name: Jade Rosemarie Long_

_Nickname: JR_

_Age: 13_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Blue_

* * *

"Yo, JR, wait up!"

A young female, who was riding on roller blades, turned her head at the sound of the voice. Her eyes glinted in mischief when she saw her friend on his skateboard, trying his best to catch up with her.

"Catch me if you can, Andy!" she shouted back.

"Fine, you're on!" came the reply.

JR went faster. "That all you got?" she taunted.

"Just watch me!" Andy responded.

JR grinned and spun around to face him, looking completely arrogant while she skated backwards. She stuck out a tongue at him.

Andy's eyes went wide. "JR, look out!" he warned.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not falling for that old tri- OOF!" she exclaimed when her back suddenly made contact with something. Good news, it wasn't hard. Bad news, it wasn't something, it was someone.

"Jade!"

"JR, Mr. L, you guys okay?" Andy asked when he reached the two sprawled on the ground.

"Yeah, fine" JR answered as her friend helped her up.

"Speak for yourself" her father said. He stood up as well, glaring slightly at his daughter.

JR grinned sheepishly "Oops… hehe… Sorry daddy…"

"Jade, how many times have I told you to watch where you're going?" he scolded.

"Um… my last count was… 36?"

"This isn't funny."

"It was just an accident."

"Yes, I know. But someday, these accidents may lead to something serious."

"I know, I know, daddy and I'm sorry" JR apologized, looking directly into her dad's eyes. JR had almost the same features as him, including black hair that was shaped like a fireball, only hers was longer. The main difference between them was their eyes. She had blue eyes, just like her mom while her dad had black eyes. And you guessed it, JR's dad is none other than Jake Long, the American Dragon, only 20 years older.

Jake sighed. "Alright, apology accepted but that doesn't mean-"

"Yes!" JR cut in. "Can I go to Andy's and play video games now?"

Jake opened his mouth to answer, but someone beat him to it.

"No, you can't."

They all turned and found JR's mom, looking sternly at her daughter. She had curly blond and light blue eyes. She was taller than her husband but that never bothered them. And yes, she is Rose, the Huntsgirl… except that she isn't a girl anymore.

"What? Why not?" JR complained.

"You've still got homework and chores, young lady" Rose replied curtly.

"But… daddy!" she said, turning to her father for help.

"Sorry, Jade. Mom's orders."

JR looked at Andy who backed away. "Er… see ya tomorrow, JR!" he said quickly before taking off with his skateboard.

"Traitor" she muttered under her breath.

"Now, inside" Rose said, pointing to the door of their house.

JR couldn't do anything but obey her mom.

"Aren't you being just a bit rough on her?" Jake said after their daughter was inside.

"Well, she has to learn some discipline, Jake. She's almost 13" Rose replied. _'She's going to need it' _she thought.

"Yeah" Jake agreed. _'She better' _he thought.


	2. 2nd Chapter

"Miss Long. Miss Long! Miss Long, if you don't wake up this instance I will fail you!"

JR was jerked out of her thoughts. "Huh? What? Who?" She blinked, seeing the livid face of her teacher. "Oh, um, hey Mister-"

"Professor!"

"Right, of course, Professor Rotwood" she said, smiling sheepishly at their Mythology teacher. He was a really old man, I mean really old (Duh, from when Jake was still a kid. When I tried to calculate it, he would be around his sixties or something, could be seventies... Hehe. Anyway, back to the story). He pretty much had no hair, not unless you count those white stuff sticking out from somewhere above his ears.

"Miss Long, third time this week! I need to talk to your parents about this!" he barked.

"What? My parents? But Mister-"

"Professor!"

"Professor Rotwood, that's not fair!"

"Hm… well, I suppose not. So, F!" he proclaimed and went back to his desk.

"Man, what an old geezer" JR muttered.

"Close call, J" Andy, who was just behind her, whispered.

"Yeah, and a stupid one too. Come on, who gets an F for sleeping in a useless boring class? Like, hello? Mythical creatures? Get real."

"Well-"

"Miss Long! One more word out of you and I will take you to the principal's office!" Mr. Rotwood bellowed.

"Yes, sir" JR muttered, crossing her arms. Andy just chuckled.

_Ring Ring_

"Freedom!" JR exclaimed as she and Andy exited through the doors of their school.

"Finally. I thought I'd die of boredom in there" Andy said. He took out his skateboard as JR put on her roller blades. Did I forget to describe Andy? Oh yeah, I did. Anyway, he has dark brown hair and tan-colored eyes. He's wearing a dirty white shirt printed with a picture of a skateboard and loose brown pants.

"So, what are you going to do this Saturday?" Andy asked.

"What do you mean?" JR replied. She was wearing a sleeveless blue top, the kind with a zipper on front and a hood at the back and a pair of black cargos. Her outfit matched her roller blades which were blue lined with black. She was also wearing black fingerless gloves that hid her birthmark on her right hand.

"It's your birthday, remember? It's only two days away. What are you planning to do?"

"Oh, right." She shrugged. "Beats me. My parents are planning it. For some reason, they're both so… excited or something. I have no idea why though. I'm only turning 13."

"Well, not like it happens every year right?"

"Yeah, but neither does becoming one or two or eleven. So, what makes this year so special?"

"Maybe they're planning to tell you something really important this year."

She lifted an eyebrow. "What would that be? My parents don't keep secrets from me or from each other. But they're both acting so funny lately. Mom's getting so strict and daddy keeps on going to the shop."

"The shop?"

"Yeah, you know, the appliance shop. Daddy said his grandpa used to own it and now since he's gone, daddy has it."

"Is that where you're going?"

"Yup. It's going to be my first time to go there, actually. Daddy always tells me not to go near there but now, he's finally letting me go. He told me to be there at exactly four."

"Well, good luck. Whatever it maybe."

"Thanks…I think."

Andy laughed. He checked his watch. "Um… J?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you just say that you should be at your dad's shop by four?"

"Yup. So?"

"It's 4:30."

"Aw man!"


	3. 3rd Chapter

Jake paced up and down. A few minutes passed by but he still didn't stop.

"Hey, kid, if you don't stop that, I swear the floor gonna burn up under your feet" another voice said.

"I know, Fu. But it's Jade, where is she? She's late! She should have been here by now" Jake said worriedly, staring at Fu Dog, the magical Shar-Pei who used to be owned by his grandfather.

"Kinda reminds you of a certain young dragon, huh?" Fu replied, grinning.

"We are not talking about that" Jake said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say, kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Fu."

"Oh, right. So, what am I supposed to call you? Man?"

"Very funny. Look, we've got more important things to think about. Like Jade! Where is she?" Jake wanted to know, once again pacing up and down.

"Hey, don't get so worked up. She'll be here."

He sighed and sat down on the couch. "I know. But I can't help wondering. Is it really the right time to tell her? What if she's not ready? She's only 13!" he said, holding his face in his hands.

"In case you've forgotten, you were less than that age when you knew about your powers" Fu pointed out.

"Yeah, but-"

"Look, if you don't wanna tell her, then what's the problem?"

Jake didn't reply.

"That's right, kid. She needs to know. It's in her blood and you just can't change that" Fu said, walking up to him and patting his leg.

"I guess not…"

"Hard, isn't it? Being an adult? Now, you know how your grandpa felt."

Jake smiled.

Then, the door opened, ringing the bell that was attached to it.

"Um… hello? Anyone home?" a voice called out.

"She's here" Jake said. He stood up and looked at Fu Dog. "Not a single word until I tell you to" he told him.

"Got it" Fu replied.

Jake sighed and went to the next room, the front part of the shop, ready to tell her daughter everything...

Well, almost ready.

JR entered the shop. It was rather old, she noticed.

"Um… hello? Anyone home?" she asked. No answer.

This was getting weird. She decided to check out the stuff. Man, some of these things were ancient. As she explored the shelves, she didn't notice that her dad had come in.

"Jade."

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. The radio she was holding slipped out of her fingers. She closed her eyes, waiting for the crash but it didn't come. She opened one eye and found her dad had caught it.

"Oh, hi daddy" she greeted cheerfully as he placed the device back on the shelf.

"You're late" he said sternly.

"Oh, that. Yeah, well-"

"Woof!" came a noise from behind JR. She turned and found a Shar-Pei walking toward them.

"I didn't know you have a dog" she said, bending down on her knees to pat him.

"Oh. His name's Fu Dog. He used to belong to my grandpa" Jake replied. He stared at Fu who was staring right back, telling him to tell JR the truth... now.

"That's a really weird name but he's cute. Although… what's with all these wrinkles?" JR said as she examined the canine. Fu growled in annoyance.

"Jade, we need to talk" Jake said seriously. Brows furrowed, Jade looked at his father.


	4. 4th Chapter

"I'm a WHAT?" JR exclaimed. Obviously, Jake had just finished telling her what he wanted to. But the topic wasn't something she had expected.

Jake sighed, this was harder than he had expected. "Yes, Jade. You're a dragon" he said for the hundredth time to his unbelieving daughter.

JR blinked. "I'm a… a…?"

Fu Dog, who was getting more and more impatient by the second, decided to handle things his own way.

"Look, kid, you heard your dad. .. I repeat, a DRA-GON. Get it now?" Fu said.

"Excuse me but how do you expect me to believe that right now? Anyway, what do you know? You're just a do-" JR stopped in mid-sentence, staring in amazement at Fu.

"I… who… how… wha…?"

"Fu! I told you not to speak until I say so" Jake said angrily.

"Sorry, kid but what do you expect?" Fu replied.

"… the… dog… the dog… just… just…" JR couldn't finish her sentence and continued gawking at Fu Dog.

"Yes, Jade. What you heard is right. Fu isn't an ordinary dog but a magical one that can, well, obviously talk. He's also pretty good with potions. But it's time you see what else is also true" Jake said. JR turned to her dad.

"Watch closely," he said. "DRAGON UP!"

Suddenly and without warning (for JR, anyway), Jake's body burst into flames and he turned into a red dragon with a yellow belly and green scales.

If JR was speechless before, now, I can't describe.

"Try it" Jake said, returning to normal form.

"I- what?"

"Come on, kiddo. Do we have to spell everything for you? Jake just said to try it. You're a dragon, believe it, accept it. Now, become one" Fu said, leaning one arm against the wall.

JR stared strangely at him. "Who are you to order me around?"

"Guys, stop it. Jade, Fu's right. You have to believe that you're a dragon. I was surprised when I learned about it too. But it's important that you master your skills as a dragon, just as I did. Do you understand me?" Jake said to his daughter.

JR nodded.

"Now, concentrate on becoming a dragon. Close your eyes" Jake instructed. With a bit of hesitation, JR did as she was told.

"Alright. Continue concentrating, picturing yourself as a dragon and when you're ready, say dragon up."

JR was rather tense, she didn't know why but she was sure of one thing, she didn't want to let her father down. "DRAGON UP!" she shouted.

JR easily transformed into a magnificent blue and white dragon, similar to her great grandpa, only the blue is lighter and her form was like her dad's, only a bit smaller.

"Jade, open your eyes" she heard her dad say.

JR, who was apparently anxious, slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm… I'm… a dragon…" her last words was barely a whisper.

"Pretty good for a first try, kiddo" Fu complimented.

Jake just smiled at her. JR transformed back to normal, staring at herself.

"That was great, Jade" Jake said. He walked to her and bent down to be in height.

"I… thanks" JR said the only thing she could think of.

"For all we know, you could even be better than your dad, the American dragon" Fu said.

"American Dragon?" JR asked.

"That's my name as a dragon. However, you are the Sky Dragon" Jake said as he stared at his daughter's eyes. JR could only nod.

"But listen, Jade, there's something important I have to tell you. This has to be a secret. You can't tell anyone, including… your mother" Jake said and stood up.

"What? You mean, mom doesn't know anything about this? I thought you and mom are honest with each other!"

"We are. But this is different" Jake answered quietly, looking away from her eyes.

"But-"

"Listen, kiddo. This is a sore spot for your dad so might as well leave it as it is. He'll work on telling her about it on his own" Fu said before JR could finish.

"Okay…" JR replied.

"Right. Now, let's go home. We'll talk more tomorrow" Jake said.

JR nodded and the two left the shop.


	5. 5th Chapter

Hi! I just want a few things clarified which I forgot to mention before:

1. JR has the birthmark of a dragon on the right arm, identical to Rose's.

2. The fighting between Jake and Rose as AM and HG stopped on the day they were married. Why? You'll find out…

"Where are we going again?" JR asked as she, Jake and Fu Dog walked together in the streets of New York City later that night.

"To the park" Jake answered.

"What for?"

"To see your first magical creature, kiddo" Fu replied.

"Will you stop calling me kiddo?" JR said in irritation. "I have a name and it happens to be JR."

"Your dad calls you Jade."

"That's not the point."

"How about I call you Jade too?"

"I prefer JR."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one to choose what I wanna call you? And I pick Jade."

"My parents call me that, not you."

"I'm your guardian."

"So?"

"Parent, guardian, what's the diff?"

"I-"

"Stop it, both of you," Jake intervened. "You're arguing about a stupid thing."

"But-" JR began but stopped when her dad sent her a not-another-word look. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Now, we've got better things to talk about" Jake said, setting his eyes on his daughter. JR immediately knew another lecture was coming.

"Jade, as the Sky Dragon, it is your job to protect all the magical creatures that surround New York. You will stop at nothing to defend them, every one. Do you understand?" Jake said, rather seriously. His tone surprised JR. It was a little weird to hear her dad talk that way, especially since he normally smiles and goofs around a lot at home.

"Yeah, okay," JR responded. "But what exactly am I protecting them from?"

Jake's face darkened as he recalled memories from before. "The Huntsclan."

"The what now?"

"Huntsclan, kid. Hooded people who roam around NY trying to capture magical creatures," Fu explained. "It's been like this for many years. Huntsclan hunt magical creatures, dragons protect them. It's been a rule of the Huntsclan to slay any dragon that comes in their way. So basically, dragons and Huntsclan don't mix."

"Right," JR replied. "But there's still something I don't understand…"

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"How come neither mom nor me ever noticed, not even one tiny hint of you being a dragon? I mean, if you keep on going out and-"

"Because I don't keep going out anymore" Jake answered.

"You- what?"

Jake sighed and stared at the sky. "As you know, I became a dragon to save magical creatures from the Huntsclan, specifically the Huntsgirl-"

"Who's the Huntsgirl?"

"Mortal enemy matter, kid" Fu said.

"Yeah, that. Anyway, it's usually them who attack first magical creatures and I come to the rescue. But you see, it stopped" Jake continued.

"What stopped?"

"Stopped, kid. As in halt, discontinued, end" Fu once again butted in.

"I know what stopped means," JR said through gritted teeth. "What I meant was how could it all just stop?"

Jake was silent for a moment. "I… don't really know," he finally replied. "It just stopped, before you were born, right after your mom and I got married. The Huntsgirl simply stopped attacking so what was I to protect when there was nothing to be protected from? And I never saw her again after that."

JR was confused. She was about to ask another question when-

"We're here" Fu suddenly announced when they reached a lake inside the park. Well, they were there, except that they were standing behind a bush, which JR didn't understand why.

"It's a hiding spot so we won't get noticed" Jake answered to her unasked question.

"By what?"

"That" Fu said, pointing to three slender figures standing on four legs.

JR's jaw dropped.

"Unicorns. Magical creatures that only appears on a full moon. Creatures of innocence and purity, beauty and goodness. So, what'd ya think, kid?" Fu said and turned his head to look at JR, only to see she wasn't there.

"Look" Jake said softly.

Fu turned to see that JR had walked towards the three unicorns and now, one of them was laying his head on her lap as she patted another's.


	6. 6th Chapter

"She's a natural" Fu remarked as he and Jake watched JR playing with the unicorns.

"Yeah…" Jake replied as he continued watching his daughter.

Fu stared at him. "What's wrong, Jake?" he asked.

Jake sighed. "I still don't understand why we needed to tell her all this, Fu. Like I said, the Huntsclan has stopped attacking, what if they're really gone for good?" he asked as he turned to Fu who shook his head.

"Not a chance, kid. They'll be back" he said surely.

"How do you know? They stopped-"

"Correction, the Huntsgirl stopped"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The decision to carry on a tradition is up to the person who is suppose to pass it to the next generation, not by the ancestor or master"

"But gramps told me-"

"He told you the importance of your responsibility, Jake, not that you really have to"

"I'm pretty sure he must have told me once-"

"Then he lied" Fu answered simply.

"Right…" Jake said, a bit disbelievingly.

"Look, now is the time for the next generation. Meaning there will be a new huntsgirl or boy to take over. And we don't know whether he'll want the job or not" Fu said.

Jake sighed. "I just wish that I could treat Jade like any normal girl. I wish she could be just any normal-"

"But she's not and that's that. You can't do anything about it" Fu said, making it as clear as possible.

"What can't who do anything about?" a voice said.

They both looked up to see that JR had finished her time with the unicorns.

"Nothing" Jake said quickly. "Are you done?"

JR nodded. "Unicorns are so cute! I still can't believe I touched a magical creature" she said contentedly.

Jake smiled.

"Well then, let's not waste precious time and go already. I've still got a date" Fu said.

"You've got a date?" JR said disbelievingly.

"Sure do, kiddo. What, you think I'm too old for that? I'm only more than six hundred years old" Fu replied.

"Don't bother" Jake said as JR was about to say something else. JR agreed.

They were about to leave when something caught JR's eye. She turned to look at the unicorns. There was a shadow behind them. JR didn't know what it was but she was sure it wasn't another unicorn, it had two legs and was about to strike.


	7. 7th Chapter

"Jade? Jade, what is it?" JR heard her dad say. But she was too preoccupied to hear the next words he was saying. Then without much of a thought, JR came out of their hiding place.

"JADE!" Jake shouted.

"Please work. Please work. Please work. Please work" JR muttered under her breath as she ran. 'Here goes everything' she thought. "DRAGON UP!" she screamed.

Her scream had surprised the unicorns but it worked. The attacker was distracted so the unicorns could run away.

"You come out!" JR ordered. She was in fact in her dragon form, well, almost.

The shadow did come out to show a boy who was in a Huntsclan uniform (but of course JR didn't know that). His uniform is kinda like the Huntsmaster's only, he didn't have the bonehead thingy for a mask and the fancy cape, and he just covered his face, like the Huntsgirl and only showed his green eyes. And he was carrying the staff of the Huntsclan.

"Well, well, if it isn't a dragon" he sneered. "Where's your tail?" he asked as he saw her missing part.

JR blushed and made the tail appear. "… you… you just shut up! Anyway, what do you think you were doing!" she said.

"I was trying to bring some unicorn horns to my grandfather but I suppose dragon skin will have to do" he replied and attacked.

JR was able to avoid it, though barely. 'What to do what to do what to do what to do what to do what to do' she thought in her head as the Huntsboy kept on attacking.

"What's wrong? Is all the little dragon can do avoid?" Huntsboy taunted which got JR angry.

"Why I outta-" JR began as she charged at him. But he jumped and landed behind her. He was about to cut her in half with his staff fire separated them from each other.

"Daddy!" JR gasped.

Jake, who was also in dragon form, appeared behind the flames. He stared at the Huntsboy darkly. "Leave!" he demanded.

The Huntsboy laughed. "Fine. Til' next time, dragons!" he said before a green ball covered him and he disappeared.

JR returned to her normal form as Fu came to her.

"You ok, kiddo?" he asked as he lend her a hand.

"Yea" she answered, still out of breath. "That… that was amazing! I didn't know that you could-" she stopped as she met her dad's gaze. It wasn't happy one.

"That was risky, Jade" Jake said in a cold tone as he returned to his normal form too.

"I know, daddy but I just-"

"No buts!" Jake said angrily. "How could you just go forward without asking me! Do you have any idea what might have happen! You placed yourself into something you couldn't get out of alone, Jade!" Jake practically shouted.

JR, who has never seen her dad so angry before grew furious too.

"Well, what was I suppose to do! If I told you what I was thinking, it would have been too late! He could have killed the unicorns, daddy! You said it was my duty to protect magical creatures so I did!" JR retorted.

"Well, what you did could have gotten you killed! You were reckless and irresponsible! You're not ready for a battle with any of the Huntsclan!"

JR looked down. "I'm sorry but I couldn't just let anything happen to those unicorns…" she said softly.

Jake's expression softened as he bent down and touched his daughter's shoulder. "You're right. I'm so sorry for yelling at you" he said. "You see, I'm just… well… I…" he tried to say.

"He's having a difficult time of letting go, kiddo" Fu said for him.

Jake growled at him. JR's eyes widened. "Really, daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah… you see, I'm used to being the dragon and I know how dangerous it can be. But I've realized that it isn't my decision anymore" Jake said. "So Jade, answer me, do you want to continue being a dragon and protecting all magical creatures? It requires a great deal of responsibility, remember that" he said.

JR didn't need a second thought. "Most definitely" she answered.

Jake smiled and stood up.

"Just like her dad" Fu smiled to himself. "Hey, so are we going or what? I'm late for my date already!" he said.

Jake and JR shook their heads and smiled.

* * *

"What did I tell you, kid? They're back" Fu said as he and Jake were now alone outside of their house. Jake had told JR to go in ahead. 

Jake's fist clenched. "Yeah…" he said.

"You know, it might a good time to start her training first thing tomorrow" Fu said.

"I can't. It's her birthday. And I promised Rose that I'd let JR go with her to visit her uncle"

"Well, she better start training" Fu said. "And fast"


	8. 8th Chapter

"Are we there yet?" JR asked her mom for the tenth time that minute. She hadn't even spent half an hour in the car but she was already bored.

"Could just you be a bit more patient, Jade?" Rose snapped irritably.

JR chose not to say another word. 'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today… well, make that everyday' she thought. Her mom wasn't like this before, it just started a couple of days ago.

She heard her mom sigh.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I didn't mean to snap at you" Rose apologized.

"It's ok, mom" JR replied as she played with the window switch. "So, where are we going again?"

"To your granduncle's"

"My granduncle? Why's that?"

"He… wants to see you"

"Ok. But why is it only now that I've heard of him? You never talked about him before"

Rose didn't reply. JR diverted her attention from the switch to her mom.

"Mom?" she asked.

Rose sighed.

"He has something very important to tell you" she replied.

"Do you know what it is?"

"…yes, I do"

"Then, why don't you tell me instead?"

"Because… I don't have the nerve to"

JR stared questioningly at her mom. 'What on earth is going on? Why's mom acting so weird? What does she mean by not having the nerve to tell me? Tell me what? And why is she so hesitant?' she thought.

"Hey, mom"

"Hm?" Rose responded.

"Do, well, you want me to know?" JR asked.

Rose again went silent for awhile. "It's your birthright" she answered brusquely.

"That's not-"

But she was cut when the car pulled over as they arrived at a very large house.

JR stared at it through the window. "Woah, that's where my granduncle lives?" she asked incredibly.

Rose stared at her daughter.

"Jade, listen to me".

JR turned to her mom in curiosity. Her mom's voice had changed from snappy to apologizing to hesitant then to serious. Moody much?

"Whatever your granduncle might say to you, no matter how convincing he may be, you are the only one who can choose your own destiny. It is your decision and no one can make it for you, do you understand?"

"What do you mean?"

Rose ignored her question.

"Mom, is something wrong?" she asked again.

Rose looked away. "No, it's nothing" she replied dismissively. "Now, let's go" she said then she went out of the car.

JR sighed, she was so tired of all these secrets stuff. 'First dragons, then huntsboy, what could it be now?' she thought as she followed her mom into the house. 'Well, at least it can't be any worse'

**

* * *

JR is about to know her mom's secret. What do you think will happen now? Like I said, if you got any ideas, I'm open for it.**


	9. 9th Chapter

"Stay here" Rose said as the two of them arrived at a corridor which was empty except for a door in front of them.

JR nodded and Rose went in.

The first thing Rose saw when she entered the room was her uncle's back, his face was staring at the window. (By the way, her uncle wasn't in Huntsclan uniform)

"So, you've finally decided to bring her" the Huntsmaster (Let's just call him this because I don't know his real name) said, without facing his niece.

"… Yes, uncle. I decided that it would be for the best if she… really knew who she was and where she came from" Rose replied.

"Then, she will take over your place as Huntsgirl"

"No!" Rose said. "I mean, at least not yet. Just because I brought her doesn't mean I've decided she will take over my place. I will give her the right to choose if she wants to be part of the Huntsclan or not"

The Huntsmaster turned around. "She's a descendant of the Huntsclan. It is her obligation to join us hunt magical creatures and most especially, slay dragons"

"I want her to be normal, uncle. I want her to live a normal life"

"But she is not and you know that so is the reason you brought her here to see me because you have no courage to notify her"

Rose stayed silent.

"Bring her in. I will tell her everything"

Rose opened the door and let JR in.

"Took you long enough, I was bored to death standing-" she began but stopped when she saw the Huntsmaster staring at her. "Uh… hi?"

"Hm… You can leave now" the Huntsmaster said to Rose.

"What? But, uncle, maybe I should-"

"Leave!" he ordered.

"… yes, uncle" she replied and exited the room, leaving JR and the Huntsmaster alone.

JR felt awkward as silence surrounded them. She stared at the man who was said to be her granduncle. She had to admit he was some kind of creepy. In fact, she didn't like the air of the room itself.

'The sooner this is over, the better' JR thought.

"Follow me" the Huntsmaster as he went to the bookshelf. He took out a book from the second row and the shelf slid to reveal a circular room.

JR was in awe as she followed the Huntsmaster inside. The room was made of some kind of metal and it had weird symbols written on it that JR didn't understand. At the middle of the room held at an upright position by some kind of green force field, was a staff… a very familiar staff.

'This is way weird' JR thought as she stared at the staff. 'And I swear I've seen that before… But where? Damn my memory…'

"Has my niece told you anything?" Huntsmaster asked.

"Huh? About what?"

"I thought so. All those nonsense of being normal is ridiculous. You are one of us, whether you like it or not. It is your birthright. It is written on your hand" he said as he pointed towards JR's right hand.

JR took out her glove and looked at her hand. It was her birthmark of a dragon. She always liked when she was kid. But she didn't know what made it so important.

"What about it?" she asked.

The Huntsmaster let her see his right hand, it was the same mark. "This is our symbol. Anyone bearing this will automatically have his destiny written for him"

The Huntsmaster walked over to the staff and grasped it in his hands. "You will become one of us and fulfill your destiny, to continue the legacy made by our ancestors"

He walked over to her and handed her the staff. "As one of the Huntsclan"

* * *

**I'm just curious for your opinion, do you think JR should have a love life?**


	10. 10th Chapter

**Hi guys! I know of you want to have Jake and Rose fight as AM and HG but I'm afraid that that it won't come in this chapter or in the next. It'll be in the later part of the story. **

* * *

JR blinked as the Huntsmaster placed the staff in her hands. 'He didn't just say that… no way, he just said that…' she thought. 

The Huntsmaster walked around the room as he talked. "We, the Huntsclan, live strictly by the severe code of kill. We hunt and slaughter magical creatures hidden in the depths of this miserable city. After our time has ended, it is our responsibility to pass this right to the next generation of Huntsclan. That staff has been here for many centuries passed on from time to time. Your mother did follow this rule at the beginning until of course she married that bothersome husband of hers. Nevertheless, she made up for it by bringing you here. But she was wrong in thinking that you can choose what path you will take. She could never have stopped you from fulfilling your true destiny, I would see to that myself" the Huntsmaster explained as he smiled at his grandniece. He took back the staff and placed it on its original position. "Training for you will not be so necessary since you are a descendant of the Huntsclan. But we shall see your capability soon enough".

JR's mind was still numb as she followed the Huntsmaster out of the room. He closed the room then he took out a parcel and handed it to JR.

"From now on, you will call me Huntsmaster and consider this as my gift to you" he said. He walked to the window and stared outside. "I would have wanted you to meet with my grandson, unfortunately, he had other businesses to attend to so another time"

Until now, JR was still processing in her mind what had happened. Then, a knock was heard.

"Enter" the Huntsmaster said.

Rose came in. "Uncle, we have to-"

"We're done. You can leave but expect this will not be our last meeting" he said, without turning to Rose.

"…Of course, uncle" she replied curtly and dragged JR outside the house as quick as possible.

They both got in the car and Rose headed towards their house.

The first few minutes of the trip was silent as Rose thought of what to say and JR was thinking of what she had heard.

"Jade, honey? Are you alright?"

JR barely managed a nod.

"What… what did he tell you?"

JR didn't reply.

"Jade?"

"Why did you stop mom?" JR asked suddenly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Why did you stop being … part of them when you and daddy married?"

"Oh" Rose replied. She thought for awhile. "You see, I didn't want to mix up my relationship with Jake together my training. And after you were born, I made the decision not to let you have to do with any of this until you were at the right age"

"Is that all?"

"What?"

JR stared at her mom. "Is that the only reason why you stopped? Because of daddy and me?"

Rose was surprised at the question. "Er… yes, of course. There can be no other reason" she said.

JR didn't believe her mom one bit. Even though her mom was like the business type of woman, JR never thought of her as someone who would hurt anything just because of a stupid tradition, right?

JR sighed. She decided not to pursue the topic, for now, and ask something she's been dreading.

"So, am I, like… supposed to… do this thing then?"

"The decision is yours to choose, Jade" Rose answered simply.

"But he said that it was my destiny, that nothing could stop me from fulfilling everything he told me, he said he would see to that himself"

Rose took off her view of the road and stared at her daughter. "Well then, I say you can select what you wish to do and I will see to that myself"

JR smiled. Her mom and dad were so much alike.

But Rose's smile soon turned into a frown as she looked back at the road. "But Jade, you must promise me not to tell anyone. And I'm afraid that includes your dad"

JR knew she was going to say that. "Ok" she replied.


	11. 11th Chapter

"Jade, I'll be going out for awhile. Could you tell Jake I'll be back soon?" Rose said as they stopped in front of their house.

"Ok" JR replied and jumped out of the car. She went to the doorway as her mom drove off and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal a guy, but it wasn't her dad. He was rather tall and had spiky brown hair with light blond highlights.

"Uncle Spud!" JR said in surprise.

"Hey Jade! How's it goin'?" Spud replied.

"Fine, I guess…"

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

"Oh, she just went somewhere"

"Well then, what are we waitin' for? Come on in!" Spud said. JR entered the house and the two went to the living room. JR was having a weird feeling in her stomach, she didn't know what to say to her dad.

When they got there, Jake was sitting on the couch together with a girl with black hair combed into curls.

"Aunt Trixie?" JR asked.

"Yo, hey girl. It's been sometime. Last time I saw you, you were hardly three feet tall" Trixie said as she stood up.

"Really? I could have sworn she was three and a half" Spud said.

"Oh shut up you" Trixie snapped.

"She digs me" Spud whispered to JR who smiled weakly.

"Nice to see you too, Aunt T" JR replied.

"Where's Rose?" Jake asked as soon as he spotted her missing mother.

"She…uh…said she went out somewhere" JR answered without looking into her dad's eyes.

"Enough about that. Happy birthday Jade! You're growing up real fast I can hardly keep up" Trixie said as she gave JR a hug.

"Thanks, Aunt T" JR replied.

"Hey, don't thank me yet. Hey, Spud, you got it?"

"Huh? Got what?" Spud responded, giving a confused look.

"Don't tell me you've forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"I think she means these" Jake said as he held a pair of roller blades. They were dark blue with a hint of black. Each had a print of a blue dragon on.

"Oh right!" Spud said as he took the blades from Jake. "Happy birthday, Jade!" he greeted as he handed her the blades. "That's from me and Trixie"

"Oh, thanks a lot, Uncle S, Aunt T" JR replied without much enthusiasm.

"Yo, what's wrong, girl? Somethin' wrong with our gift?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, no. They're wonderful, really" JR said with a fake smile. "I just…uh… I'll be in my room" she said then quickly went up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Spud asked.

"That's what I'd like to know" Jake said.


	12. 12th Chapter

"J? JR? Hey, JR!"

JR snapped out of trance as she began to notice a hand waving in front of her.

"Huh? Andy?"

"Are you ok, J? You seem distracted. Something wrong?" Andy asked. It was already Monday and the two were inside their classroom, waiting for class to begin.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong" JR answered casually as she took out a book.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she said as she opened the book.

"Uh… Because you're reading the book upside down" Andy said.

"What? Oh, right" she said. No wonder she didn't understand what ygolohtym was. "I knew that" she added as she put it on the right position.

"J, you're starting to worry me. You really should-"

"Alright. Enough chitty chattering. Everyone back to their seats. Now!" Mr. Rotwood said as he entered the classroom and cutting JR's and Andy's conversation.

"Let us begin" Mr. Rotwood said. He was about to say something else when the door to their classroom opened and a boy entered. He had messy blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a loose jean jacket over a plain white shirt.

"Um, hey, this Mr. Rotwood's class?" he asked.

"That's professor Rotwood!" Mr. Rotwood corrected angrily. "And yes, this is my class. You are?"

The boy grinned. "Name's Chris. I'm new. The principal told me to come here" he said as he handed Mr. Rotwood a piece of paper.

"I see, new student, of course. Very well, sit behind Miss Long. Miss Long, stand up" Mr. Rotwood said.

JR, who was sitting with her face on her elbow, stood up. Her mind was still preoccupied as Chris walked to his seat, staring at her all the way.

"Hey" he whispered as he passed.

JR gave no response.

* * *

"Hey, JR, what do you think about the new kid?" Andy asked as the two left the school later that afternoon. 

"Huh? What new kid?" JR replied absentmindedly as she put on her new blades she got on her birthday.

Andy stared at her weirdly. "The new kid that has been staring at you the whole day" he said with a bit annoyance in his voice.

"Really?" she responded as if it was nothing. "Something's wrong with this thing, it won't fit"

"Maybe coz' that's your helmet you're placing on your foot" Andy said.

"Huh? Oh, right" JR said, and as if nothing happened, she placed the helmet on her head and put on her blades.

"J, I know something is wrong" Andy said seriously as he stared at her.

JR sighed. "Yea, I guess there is" she said softly.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

JR stared at her long childhood friend whom she had trust every secret with. She longed to tell him everything. But she couldn't.

"Sorry Andy but… I've got to go" she said and before he could say another word, she had left.

JR headed for her dad's (or great granddad's) shop without paying much attention to where she was going.

"I really hope he isn't mad at m- AH!" she exclaimed as she realized that she was about to hit someone and had no way to stop.


	13. 13th Chapter

"Um, hey, are you alright?"

JR who had waited for the impact with her eyes close, opened them and realized that she hadn't fallen nor had the guy she had bumped.

"Huh? Oh yea, thanks" she said. As she stared into his green eyes, she became conscious that she was in his arms and quickly stepped away.

"I, um, sorry about that" she said, blushing.

The guy laughed. "It's ok" he said.

When JR got a better look at him, she started to recognize his face. '… He's the new guy!' she thought as memories came back.

"Um, Chris, right?"

"Yeah" he replied, smiling. "But I didn't catch your name"

"Oh, right! I'm Jade but call me JR" she said.

"Nice to finally know your name" Chris responded.

Jade once again blushed. "Um, it's really nice to meet you too but I, uh, need to go, my dad's waiting for me" she said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow" Chris said with smile.

"B-bye" JR replied then she went on her way.

'What just happened?' she thought.

---

"You're late"

"Oh gee, I feel so welcome" JR replied sarcastically as she dropped her bag and looked at Fu Dog.

"Hey, don't blame me" he said as Jake came in the room.

"You're late" he said.

'Do they have to say it twice?' JR thought. "I know but I-"

"No excuses" Jake said, crossing his arms.

"So kiddo, what took you so long?" Fu asked.

"Nothing" JR answered airily, not wanting to share her experience just yet.

"Listen, Jade, you have to take your training seriously. I will not accept any more of you being tardy, understand?" Jake said.

JR nodded.

"Good. Now, let's go to the rooftop and practice your flying skills. Then, I'll teach you some basic moves"

* * *

JR walked into her room and fell into her bed. She stayed there for a few minutes then sat up and sighed. 

She looked around her room and saw the parcel her granduncle had given her the other day. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a uniform, identical to the Huntsgirl's.

She took a closer look at it. How could this happen? Her mom and dad are enemies with each other. What on earth was she supposed to do?

JR kept the uniform and laid on her bed. After awhile, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"JR, it's Andy"

JR abruptly sat on her bed. "Um, hey…"

"Listen, I just want to make things clear with you. I'm your friend and I'm always here for you. Whatever secrets you may have, I won't judge you with it. And whatever they may be, they're always safe with me"

JR sighed. She just can't help it, she can't keep a secret from her best friend. "Then, I hope you're ready for this one"


	14. 14th Chapter

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight" Andy said. "You're a dragon, right?"

JR nodded.

"But you're also part of a Huntsclan"

JR nodded again. "And that's where the problem starts" she said unhappily. They were outside the school, class had just ended.

"Yeah, you're both dragon and dragon hunter. But, how can that even be?" Andy said.

JR didn't reply.

Andy looked at her with concern. He hated seeing her sad. "Look, we'll fix this… somehow" he said.

"I wish I could believe in that" JR replied. "My parents are enemies with each other. If they knew that, what if they'll destroy each other? I can't let that happen. I don't want it happen!"

"I know. And I'm not sure what to do but I promise I'll help you" Andy said, giving a small smile.

"Thanks"

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" another voice said.

The two looked up and found Chris looking at them, more specifically JR.

"Oh, hey Chris" JR greeted.

Andy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, right! Chris, this is Andy and Andy, that's Chris"

"Hey" Chris said, giving a hand to Andy.

Andy didn't take it but stood up instead. "See you later, J" he said before he left with his skateboard.

"Andy, wait!" JR called but he had already gone.

"Was it something I said?" Chris asked, scratching his head with a hand. "Coz' if it is, I'm really sorry"

"No, I don't think so" JR answered. "But I wish I knew what was"

"Oh" Chris said. "Then, you want me to go after him?"

"No, it's alright" JR said, smiling at him.

"If you say so" he replied as he grinned too. He was about to say something else when his timer started ringing.

"Oh, um, sorry, JR, but I've got to go" he said.

"It's ok. See you" JR replied.

"Bye!" he said then went off, waving at her until he was out of sight.

JR looked at her watch and suddenly stood up. 'That just reminds me… I am so late!'


	15. 15th Chapter

"Let's continue where we left off yesterday" Jake said as he, JR and Fu were once again on the shop's rooftop.

JR nodded. "DRAGON UP!" she shouted and turned into a blue dragon.

"Good. Now, fly over that building, turn over and land here" Jake instructed.

JR nodded and flew up. She was having a bit of a hard time trying to stay up but managed it until she was about to land.

"OW!" she exclaimed as she made contact with her dad.

"Um, kid, I think what Jake meant by land here was to land on your feet" Fu said as the two got up.

"Shut up" JR snapped as she became human again.

"Jade, you need to master your flying skills. We also have to work on your fighting ability" Jake said.

"No problem, daddy. I can take it" JR said.

"Yeah, sure. After a miracle happens" Fu said.

JR glared at him.

"Alright, stop. Jade, you need to- hold on" Jake suddenly said. "Ear of the dragon" he said.

As Jake's ear turned into a dragon ear, he heard a shout.

"Jade, use your dragon eyes and spot what's going on over there" Jake said as he pointed towards a not so far building.

"Right. I can do that" JR said. Fu laughed at the background. "Eyes of the dragon" she whispered. She saw two normal looking girls but someone was detaining them and she knew who. Her stomach gave a lurch.

"It's the Huntsboy" JR said as her eyes returned to normal.

"I've only been able to give to two sessions but you might be able to handle this. Go" Jake said.

JR nodded and turned into a dragon. She flew towards the Huntsboy and without much of a problem she was thankful enough.

"Hey, haven't you ever heard of treating girls with respect?" she said as she reached them. She saw that the girls were almost alike. They had sort of purplish skin and long red hair. One of them, with straight hair had a really grim expression while the other, with curly was smiling.

The Huntsboy laughed. "No, I'm afraid I haven't" he replied.

"Better watch out, he's going to aim at you" the one with curly hair said with a giggle. JR stared strangely at her.

"You better listen if I were you" the Huntsboy said as he took out a bow and aimed a shot towards her.

"Hey!" JR yelled as she dodged it.

"Told you" the girl said.

The Huntsboy aimed more green arrows at JR. "So, how's my aim?" he asked.

"Totally stinks!" JR replied as she evaded another arrow.

"Then, how about this?" he said and gave her a kick.

JR fell down on the roof of the building. "Ow, jerk" she muttered.

"He's going to give another one" she heard the girl earlier say. JR barely avoided it. 'Man, how does she know these things?' she thought as she got up.

"Dragon fire!" JR heard a voice say and did as told. The Huntsboy jumped back and managed to avoid it.

"You're good when someone tells you what to do. But you're going to need more than that to defeat me" he said as the bow he was holding turned into a staff.

"Wait a minute, that staff" JR said as realization hit her.

The Huntsboy smiled. "Like it, dragon? It's been in my family for years. You know what it's used for?" he asked. "Slaying dragons" he said and attacked.

This time, JR was ready. As soon as he was in range, she blew fire. Again, he evaded it though not completely. The fire had reached his sleeve and burnt a part of his arm. JR also noticed that his hand had the picture of a dragon, the mark of the Huntsclan. But unlike hers which was on her hand, his was on his arm, somewhere above his elbow.

"Next time, dragon" the Huntsboy said and fled. JR stared after him. 'Well, the Huntsmaster doesn't have to worry now, I've met his grandson' she thought.


	16. 16th Chapter

JR returned to normal form as her dad together with Fu, landed on the building.

"Not bad, kid" Fu said as he got of Jake's back.

"For a first try, yes. But you need more training" Jake said then returned to normal form.

"Hi Jake. It's been sometime since we last saw each other" a jolly voice said.

The two girls were walking towards them.

"Hey, Kara, Sara. Nice to see you again" Jake replied.

"Daddy, who are they?" JR asked.

"Aw, this is your child, Jake? She's cute" Sara said with a giggle. "You're going to fall tomorrow" she added.

"Looks a lot like you" Kara said monotonously. "You'll receive a Sony PSP for Christmas, joy"

"Right…" JR said, staring at them weirdly.

"Jade, this is Sara and Kara. They're oracles" Jake said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning they can see the future" Fu answered. "Sara, Miss Sunshine over there can only see the bad things that are happening while Kara, Miss Darkness only sees the good things"

JR blinked. "But why do they have opposite attitudes of what they see?" she asked.

"Hey once you see all terrible things in life, you can't help being happy" Sara said with amusement. "You're going to hit your head with your locker" she added with a giggle.

"Anyway, do you have any idea why Huntsboy was after you?" Jake asked the twins.

"He wants us to predict something for him" Kara said.

"What is it?"

"We don't know" Sara replied with a smile.

"Why not?" JR asked.

"Because you came and rescued us before he could tell us what he wanted" Kara said dully.

Jake sighed. "Ok. We might as well bring you back now since we can't get any more information about Huntsboy" he said.

"And I've got just the thing" Fu said as he searched inside his wrinkles. JR couldn't help but stare oddly. After a while, Fu took out a vial with purple liquid inside.

"This will take you directly to Magix Bizarre" he said as he handed the vial to the two girls.

"Alright" Sara said. The two prepared themselves to teleport.

"Thanks a lot for saving us" Sara giggled.

"And by the way, he's going to ask you out soon" Kara said right before Sara dropped the vial and the two disappeared.


	17. 17th Chapter

JR stared at the window. 'Clouds are so cute, sailing across the sky. I wish I could do that' she thought. '…wait a minute, I can do that' she added, feeling a bit stupid.

"Miss Long?"

'I wonder what Kara meant by he asking me out'

"Miss Long?"

'Could he be really him?'

"MISS LONG, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR IN MY CLASS!"

JR jumped as she heard the yell of her very pissed mythology teacher.

"W-what?" she said.

"THAT'S IT! DETENTION THIS AFTERNOON!" Mr. Rotwood shouted angrily.

"What! But professor, I've got-"

"NO BUTS! GO TO DETENTION OR I'LL CALL YOUR PARENTS!"

"Aw man"

* * *

JR exited the school after her one hour torment with Rotwood. He had given her a lecture about being attentive to whatever he has to say because he is a genius and all those other brainless stuff. 

"I am late again, daddy is so going to kill me" JR murmured to herself as she quickly put on her blades.

"Yo, J!"

JR turned. Andy was coming towards her.

"So, how was it?" he asked.

"Torture" she replied and stood up. "Listen, Andy, I've gotta run, my dad's going to throw a fit, I'm an hour late for training" she said.

"Ok. I'll go with you" Andy said.

"Thanks. I really-"

"Hey, JR"

She turned once again and saw Chris behind her.

"Oh, um… hey, um… Chris" she stammered, completely forgetting everything around her. Ever since Kara's prediction, she had been really awkward around him.

"Were you going somewhere?" Chris asked.

"Um, I… uh-"

"In fact, she was" Andy said with a little coldness in his voice as he pushed her forward.

"Oh, ok. See you tomorrow!" Chris said as Andy and JR left.

As soon as Chris was out of sight, JR took Andy's hands off her.

"Andy! What did you do that for!" she asked him.

"Do what?" he replied.

"That thing you said. You didn't have to brush Chris off"

"You're late, remember? You couldn't afford any more delays"

"Chris is not a delay" JR responded.

"Then, what do you call me then? A present from heaven, of course, that would be the best way to describe him, wouldn't it?"

JR stared at him.

"Andy, what's wrong? Why are you so angry at Chris?" she asked.

"I'm not angry" Andy replied, crossing his arms. He had taken his eyes off her.

"Yes, you are. You're always so cold when he's around, what is going on?" JR insisted.

"Nothing!"

"Andy, stop acting like a jerk!" JR said angrily.

"So, I'm a jerk now?" he replied heatedly. "Look, I just think that Chris is bad news, J"

"What! How can you say that?" JR retorted. "Chris is our friend!"

"Correction, your friend. I don't like that guy"

"Andy, you're being like a protective jerk. There's nothing wrong with Chris. If you ask me, something's wrong with you!" JR almost shouted. That's when she wished she hadn't said a thing.

Andy looked upset and hurt. "Maybe you're right. But if you choose a guy you met just days ago over me, fine" he said then left.

"Andy! Andy, wait!" JR called. She tried to go after him but her roller blade hit something, she tripped and fell.

"Stupid prediction" she muttered.


	18. 18th Chapter

"She is in so much trouble" Jake said. He had been waiting for his daughter for quite sometime but still, no JR.

"Don't be so tough on her, kid" Fu said. He was sitting on the couch with a bowl of chips on his hands.

"Tough? She's more than an hour late!"

"She might have a good reason"

"I'm her dragon master and I have to teach her discipline" Jake countered.

"Yeah, but in case you've forgotten, you're her dad too" Fu replied.

Jake didn't answer.

"You may not see it but you're acting like how you're grandpa used to when you were a kid"

"I- what?"

"He always frets about you. Every single day he talks about you, training, you, the shop, you, dragon council, you, magical creatures and did I mention you? I mean, do you know how boring it gets, 'Fu Dog, Jake this', 'Fu Dog, Jake that'. I mean, come on, can't a dog just-"

"Ok, ok" Jake interrupted. "I get the point" he said. "But I'm just worried, what if the Huntsclan attack while I'm not there and Jade isn't ready to fight them yet? Something bad might take place. I don't want anything to happen to her"

"Look, Jake, take it easy. Jade will be ready when the time is right. Believe in her as your grandpa believed in you"

Jake sighed. "You're right, Fu" he said then smiled. "I am beginning to act like gramps"

Then, a blue pixie flew towards them.

"Letter for Jake Long" he said in his gruff voice. "Sign here"

Jake signed on the paper and took the letter. He opened it to reveal a hologram of two men and a woman.

"Dragon Council" he said.

* * *

JR entered the house. She knew she should have gone to the shop but she couldn't, not after what happened. 

"Jade, you're home early. I thought you were helping Jake in his shop" Rose, who just entered the living room and spotted her daughter, said. "What's wrong?" she added when she noticed JR's expression.

"I… I just had a fight with Andy" JR said unhappily.

Rose walked closer to JR and led her to sit on the couch. "But if I remember right, you and Andrew are best friends ever since you both were kids. How could you fight? And over what?" Rose asked gently.

"Chris" JR answered.

"Who's Chris?"

JR sighed. "He's a new kid at our school"

"So, why are you guys fighting over him?"

"Andy thinks Chris is bad news. He acts cold around him. But Chris never did anything wrong except to try to be our friend. I don't know what's gotten in to Andy"

Rose thought for awhile. "Jade, have you ever wondered what Andy might feel about you?" she asked.

"Huh? Well, no, I guess. Andy and I are best friends, I've always thought that's how we're gonna be forever"

"Jade, you have to understand, things change and that goes for feelings as well. You can't expect Andy to feel the same way about you as you about him"

"What does that mean? That Andy likes me more than friends?" JR asked, almost unbelievably.

Rose looked into her daughter's eyes. "He loves you"

JR blinked. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to think. Her friendship with Andy was ruined because Andy was jealous of… of Chris!

"Jade, why don't we do something for awhile? Just to keep your mind off this" Rose said.

JR sighed. "Ok. What are we going to do?" she asked.

"You're going to need your Huntsgirl uniform"


	19. 19th Chapter

JR watched in awe as her mom jumped from building to building then back to the rooftop of their house.

"Wow, cool mom!" she said. JR, who was wearing the Huntsgirl uniform, looked identical to Rose except that her braided hair was black.

"Want to learn how?" Rose asked.

"Yea!"

Rose smiled. "Come on" she said. They went to the edge of the roof.

"Jade, concentrate on getting towards the other side. You're going to need to use your legs" Rose said.

JR nodded. She looked at the other side. It seemed like a really long distance. She moved back a bit then ran and jumped as high as she could.

JR landed on her feet. 'How did I do that?' she thought. She felt her mom arrive beside her.

"Good work, Jade" Rose complemented.

"Thanks, I think"

Rose smiled. "Jade, you're a descendant from the Huntsclan, these things come to you naturally"

"Mom, is this what you like to do when you were my age?"

"Yeah" Rose replied. "I like the feeling about jumping in the air. It makes me feel I'm flying. Don't tell Jake this but I've always wanted to fly"

"But I can-" JR stopped what she has about to say. "I mean, I like to fly too" she said.

Rose smiled again and stared at the sky.

"Mom, did you like becoming the Huntsgirl?" JR asked.

Rose was surprised at the question. "Oh…well, it was my birthright. I needed to do it, it was my duty and-"

"Mom, that's not my question"

Rose sighed. "No, I never really did like it. Killing magical creatures for profit just seems so… wrong"

"Then, why did you?"

"I'm not sure. But I guess it's because of my uncle. After my parents died in an accident, he took me in and gave me everything. And I guess I thanked him for that by becoming Huntsgirl. Then everything just came into place, I hunted magical creatures then the American dragon would come and ruin everything. I really hated him that time" Rose said with a bit of anger that JR winced, though her mom was too busy thinking about her past memories to see it.

"But believe it or not, when I was little, I've always liked dragons of all the magical creatures"

"So why do you hate him?" JR asked, knowing who really him was.

"I suppose some of uncle's hate for dragons gave me a reason to hate them too, most especially him" Rose said with disgust. "He was always there, ruining everything. It would have been easier if he would stop butting in into my business"

'If mom only knew, the dragon she hates is the person she loves' JR thought. 'I hate irony'

"We better go, it's getting dark" Rose said.

JR nodded.

They were both about to jump towards their rooftop when something else landed on it. It was red and together with it was a gray dog.

Rose's eyes narrowed.

"Dragon"


	20. 20th Chapter

**Hi. I'm SO SORRY to keep you all waiting but I had a lot of homework for this week and I also got sick for a few days. I'm really sorry. Also, forgive me if I'm not good in writing action scenes. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and I have a few responses to some:**

**Terra Nova: Thanks for your suggested quotes and it would be a pleasure to use them.**

**A. Nonymous: I think your idea was really nice however, I've already decided on how to handle those things. Still, thanks for the suggestion.**

**Tigger 889: I would have liked to do your idea but I had already written it before I read your review, sorry but next time anyway.**

* * *

JR's eyes went wide. 'Daddy' she thought. She looked at her mom, she could see anger rising in her eyes. 

"Jade, stay here" Rose said.

"Wait a minute, mom-"

But Rose had already left.

* * *

Jake, as a dragon, landed on the rooftop of his house. 

"How are you going to tell the kid that she already has a mission on her first days of learning she's a dragon?" Fu asked as he went down from Jake's back.

"I'll figure it out somehow" Jake answered.

Fu was about to reply when-

"AAAAIIIIIYYYAAAA!"

Jake barely avoided the kick.

"Dragon, it's been awhile" Rose said as she continued attacking.

"Huntsgirl!" Jake exclaimed in surprise. "Hey, what's it been, 12, 13 years?" Jake said as he tried to trip her with his tail.

"I hoped it could have been more" she replied as she avoided his tail.

"You missed me, didn't you?" he teased.

"You wish" she snapped, jumping back as he blew fire.

* * *

JR just stared at the background as her mom and dad fought. They had gone from rooftop to rooftop, Rose throwing kicks and punches while Jake did as best as he could to hit her with fire.

* * *

"Talk about unexpected turn of events" Fu said as he watched Jake and Huntsgirl fight. 

"Time to make a phone call" he said as he took out his cell phone. "Yo, Ernie, Fu here. It's official, Jake and the Huntsgirl are having the rematch of the century! So, I wanna put down, say, 100 cookies on the Dragon"

Then he became aware of something… make that someone.

"Another Huntsgirl?" he said in surprise as he noticed a girl, identical to the Huntsgirl gazing at the two battle. Fu also realized that Jake and Huntsgirl were approaching her but she just stood there, as if rooted to the spot. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that she didn't know what to do.

* * *

"This cannot be good" JR said to herself as her mom and dad was a building away from her and coming closer. 

"AIYA!" she heard her mom shout and her dragon master appeared beside her.

"Man, she can still kick" he groaned. "Hard" he added as he stood up.

JR just stared at him. 'Uh-oh' she thought.

Jake noticed the girl beside him.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked. "No way, another Huntsgirl?" he said as he stared at her outfit.

"I… I…" JR stammered.

"Hey, you look really familiar-"

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" they heard a shout and soon, Rose replaced Jake beside JR.

"Get out of here, now" Rose said to JR.

"Whoa, you have a kid?" Jake said in shock.

"Don't look so surprised dragon" Rose said and attacked once again.

JR just stood there in confusion. 'This cannot get any worse' she thought.

"I said get out of here now!" Rose repeated as she did a somersault.

"That will be unnecessary" another voice said.

'I stand corrected' JR thought as they turned to find the Huntsmaster, together with the Huntsboy looking at them.


	21. 21st Chapter

"Huntsmaster!" Rose exclaimed.

"Huntsboy, attack!" the Huntsmaster ordered. Huntsboy did as he was told and fired a green energy ball to Jake with his staff.

Jake flew up. 'Four to one is bad news' he thought.

"You won't escape, dragon!" Huntsboy yelled then he sent him a punch which was avoided.

"Uncle! What are you doing here?" Rose said as Jake and Huntsboy fought.

"Helping my niece and her daughter" he answered.

"I can handle it" Rose replied.

"I would expect so. But I was hoping I could let my grandson apply what he has learned. You might want my grand niece to join him" he said, turning to JR who was staring at her dad.

"She's not ready" Rose said.

"We'll see" the Huntsmaster responded. "Huntsgirl, I want you to attack" he called to JR.

JR turned and blinked. 'Attack? Attack my own dad?' she thought.

"But… but-"

"Do it now!" the Huntsmaster commanded.

Just then, the Huntsboy fell beside JR.

"You're going to need more than that to defeat the American dragon!" Jake said and blew fire. Rose managed to get her daughter and Huntsboy out of the way.

"That's it! How dare you attack my daughter!" she said angrily as she stood up, leaving an unconscious Huntsboy and distressed JR. She picked up the Huntsboy's staff and aimed at Jake.

"There is no way you can hit me" Jake said confidently.

"Watch me" Rose replied and fired.

Only it wasn't an energy ball, as Jake had expected, it was a net.

"Aaaahh!" Jake exclaimed as his wings got caught in the net and he fell down.

"Game over, dragon. You've bothered me one too many times" Rose said as she approached him. JR watched as her raised the staff. She was about to shout when someone beat her to it.

"Enough!" the Huntsmaster said.

"But Huntsmaster-" Rose began.

"Why don't you let your daughter slay him? Then, she can officially become part of the Huntsclan" he said, looking at JR.

"But she…" Rose said, staring at her as well.

'This has gone long enough' JR thought. "I won't" she said.

"What did you say?" the Huntsmaster said in surprise and anger.

"I won't do it. I won't slay him"

"No kidding?" Jake said. Rose glared at him.

"Do you what a reminder of who you are?" the Huntsmaster said, his voice was shaking with anger.

"No, I don't need one. I already know who I am. Let me show you right now" JR said. "DRAGON UP!" she shouted.


	22. 22nd Chapter

**Hello! I just want to add something to one of my responses last time**

**A. Nonymous: Thanks for the suggested quotes, I'd love to use them. And I just realized that you had a previous suggestion before the one about JR combining both her training techniques, the first suggestion was really nice and there might be a possibility that I will include it**

* * *

"What the- Jade? What is going on?" Jake said in surprise. 

Rose turned to him. "How do you know my daughter's name?"

"She's my daughter too"

"Excuse me? Your daughter? How is that possible?"

"Uh, guys, how do you think?" JR said.

They both looked at each other as reality struck them on the face.

"No way…" Jake said.

"It can't be…" Rose said.

"Rose!"

"Jake!"

"What is the meaning of this!" the Huntsmaster shouted furiously.

"Hello? Don't you think it's pretty obvious?" JR said as she flew up. "My dad, the American dragon and my mom, the Huntsgirl, married each other without knowing it. Pretty ironic, wouldn't you say?"

"What! You're a dragon!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Huntsmaster but duh!"

"Enough of this! Destroy him now!" the Huntsmaster demanded to Rose.

"But… he… he…" Rose said as she dropped the staff.

"I'm so sorry, daddy. I know I should have told you guys but-" JR started as she took off the net that held her father and landed beside him.

"We'll talk about it later" Jake cut in as he stood up. Then, he stared at his wife.

"Rose, is that really you?" he asked as he turned into human form.

Rose took off her mask. "Oh Jake…"

"Rose! Destroy both of them now!" the Huntsmaster yelled.

"But uncle, he's my husband and she's my daughter!" Rose responded.

"Does it look like I care! Dragons are our mortal enemies! Do it now or betray the Huntsclan!"

Rose stared angrily at him. "Forget it!" she spat.

"What!" the Huntsmaster exclaimed.

"I am not hurting any of my family" Rose stated.

"Then I will" Huntsboy, who seemed to have awakened, said as he appeared beside the Huntsmaster. (Just for you to know, Huntsboy didn't hear a single thing of what they had talked about, he was unconscious after all)

"Huntsmen! Defeat them all!" the Huntsmaster announced. The Huntsmen emerged from the sidelines.

"I think we better talk later" Jake said as he transformed into a dragon.

"Agreed" Rose replied as the Huntsmen drew closer towards them.

Meanwhile, the Huntsboy attacked JR.

"You really have to leave me alone" JR said as she jumped back.

"And miss my opportunity to become part of the Huntsclan?" he said. "Not a chance"

"Fine. Have it your way" JR replied and blew fire.

Huntsboy did a flip. He took his staff and pointed it at JR.

"Why are you even trying? You can't possibly defeat me!" Huntsboy said as JR evaded the green energy ball shot towards her.

"Wanna bet?" JR said then kicked him. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you joining the Huntsclan?" she asked as she once again blew fire.

Smoke covered the Huntsboy then slowly vanished revealing a green energy shield around him. "Well, why shouldn't I?" he replied as he shut the shield off.

"All you guys do is hunt magical creatures and slay them for your own greedy use. How can you stand that!" JR said as she hit him with her tail.

"It doesn't matter what the Huntsclan do. This is my fate and I must do it" Huntsboy replied as he stood up and kicked her.

"Doesn't matter? You slay innocent creatures for no proper reason! You're heartless!"

The Huntsboy looked taken aback for a moment. "Whatever, I don't care what you say. I am part of the Huntsclan and I must do my duty to fulfill my destiny" he said. He turned his staff into a bow and shot towards JR.

"Do you know how much of a lame excuse that is?" JR said crossly as she moved towards him. "Destiny says this, destiny says that. Are you that much of a fool?" she said as she made him drop his bow.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "What do you know anyway!" he said and gave her punches and kicks.

"Come on, you can't believe all that crap the Huntsmaster tells you! Don't you have a plan for a much better life for yourself?" JR said.

"Shut up!" he said again as he continued attacking. JR didn't know whether her plan had worked but his strikes seemed to have loosened a bit.

"Look, I don't know you but most probably, you aren't a bad person. And you can still continue that if you bring all this to an end" JR continued.

"I said SHUT UP!" Huntsboy yelled and kicked her JR hard that she fell down. He quickly grabbed his staff and pointed it towards her.

"End of the line, dragon" he said coldly as his staff glowed green.

'This can't be good' JR thought. 'Might as well try my luck'

"Look, you're probably still a teenager, just like me. And you can't possibly be Huntsboy all the time. You must attend school and stuff. And what if you just happen to like someone in that school of yours?" JR said. Huntsboy's eyes widened as he halted his attack.

"What did you just say!"

"You can't keep this as a secret forever, you know. And what if she finds out? What will she think of you?" JR went on. Huntsboy gripped the staff harder than he should have needed to.

"If you think I'm trying trick you or whatever then I'll return to my normal form right now and prove to you I'm not trying to fool you"

The Huntsboy narrowed his eyes as he put down the staff.

"You're really going to-"

But he was cut off when something pushed out off his feet.

"Daddy!" JR said.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked.

"Of course" JR answered as she got up. "Where's mom?"

"Right here" Rose replied as she appeared fighting with two Huntsmen.

"AIYA!" she shouted and sent both of them flying.

"Awesome" JR said. All the Huntsmen had been defeated and only the Huntsmaster and Huntsboy remained standing.

"This is not our last meeting" the Huntsmaster declared.

"I will defeat you next time dragon" Huntsboy said as he stared at JR.

"You can try" JR replied.

"Expect I will"

"Looking forward to it"

"I wouldn't be if I were you"

"You're not me"

"And you have no idea how happy I am not to be you"

"Well, you…" JR started, trying to think of a better comeback.

Huntsboy smirked. With that, the Huntsclan disappeared in a gust of green smoke.

"Grr… Why that stupid annoying-" JR began irritably but stopped at her parent's stares.

"I'm thinking that you're not going to congratulate me, are you?" she said.


	23. 23rd Chapter

"So you mean to tell me that you knew you were both a slayer and a protector of magical creatures yet you still didn't tell your dad or me?" Rose said. The three of them had gone back to their house, picking up Fu Dog on the way, after the Huntsclan had left.

"Well, yea- I mean, no, not exactly, I'd say that I was… er… trying to find the best time to… uh…tell you guys" JR replied.

"Or in other words, you really just didn't want to tell them" Fu inserted. JR glared at him.

"Look, you-"

"Jade" Jake said seriously as Rose stared oddly at Fu.

"I'm still not used to the talking dog" she said.

"Takes some time to, mom" JR responded.

"Don't try and change the topic" Jake said.

"Ok, ok. So, I needed some time to think about it. It wasn't easy, you know" JR said pointedly.

"Oh, honey. You shouldn't have kept it a secret that long, you should have told us" Rose said.

"Yea and what if you guys would murder each other?"

"We'd never do that" Jake said, stealing a sideway glance at Rose.

"That's so easy to believe, especially since you had recently fought each other to death" JR replied sarcastically.

"Please understand, Jade. Jake and I were mortal enemies since we were your age, we couldn't have helped it if we wanted to destroy each other" Rose said. "But it's different now"

"So you guys aren't going to divorce or anything?"

"No, we won't but we'll need a private chat with each other" Jake said as he caught eye contact with Rose.

"You won't go kicking each other again, right?"

"Jade"

"Just making sure" she replied with a sheepish grin.

Rose sighed. "We'll talk more with you tomorrow after school. Go to bed" she said.

JR pouted. "But I wanna-"

Jake gave her a long unblinking stare.

"Going" she said swiftly as she stood up. "Fu will stay with me right?" she asked.

"Forget it, kiddo. I'm going back to the shop-"

"Fu, go with her" Jake commanded. "You're her guardian, may I remind you?"

"Alright, fine" he said and went up with her.

The two stepped instead JR's room and as soon as Fu closed the door, JR fell on the bed.

"What's going to happen, Fu?" JR asked. "Daddy found out mom's her enemy and mom found out daddy's hers. Not only that, the Huntsmaster knows I'm a dragon. What's going to happen now?"

"Wish I could tell you, kid but I'm no oracle" Fu answered.

"I'm worried. What if something bad happens?"

"You fret too much"

"Fu!" JR said as she sat up and stared angrily at him. "I'm serious, I really don't want anything to happen to my parents"

"I know you don't, so do I. But there are just times when all you can do is believe that everything's going to be fine. It's much better than dreading whatever's going to happen, trust me" Fu responded as he smiled at her.

JR sighed. "I suppose you're right"

"But really, all this is interfering with your mission!" Fu suddenly added. Then, a look of horror replaced his face as JR abruptly looked at him.

"Uh… you weren't supposed to hear that…"

* * *

**Just out of curiosity… who do you guys think is the "he" in Kara's prediction?**


	24. 24th Chapter

"What mission?" JR asked.

"Mission? Did I say mission? You probably heard wrong I was just saying uh… kisson!" Fu replied with a nervous laugh.

"Kission?"

"Uh, yeah, it means… er…"

"Fu, I have the ears of a dragon. I know what you said. Tell me about the mission" JR said.

"Listen, it's confidential until Jake says it's not"

"Come on, how secret can it be? Tell me please?" she insisted.

"Forget it, kid. Jake said-"

"Daddy's not here, Fu"

"Doesn't matter"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"N- Oh, alright"

"Yes!" JR exclaimed in victory.

"But don't go blaming me when Jake finds out" Fu murmured. "Anyway, listen up, the Dragon council-" he began.

"Dragon what?"

"Dragon Council. A bunch of old people who take note of all dragons around the world. Now, don't inter-"

"Are they dragons too?"

"Yes and I said don't interrupt"

"Oh, right, sorry"

"As I was saying, the Dragon Council sent Jake a letter while he was waiting for you to show up when you didn't" Fu said with an accusing stare at JR.

"Oh, that, hehe… Long story" JR responded, looking away. "Can we just go back to the mission?"

"Right, the letter was an emergency, they told Jake that it was time for the first mission of the Sky Dragon, that means you, and she needs to complete it as soon as possible"

"Complete what?"

"Your mission"

"What's my mission?"

"I'm getting there if you'd stop interrupting me!" Fu said irritably.

"Oh, right"

"Your mission is to find a very rare magical bird that was last spotted here in New York. The bird is called a phoenix. It has special abilities that could be a danger to the whole magic dimension if in the wrong hands, you get what I mean?"

"Huntsclan" JR replied.

"Got that right"

"But what kind of power does this Phinix-"

"Phoenix"

"Yeah, that. Have that makes it so important?"

"Well, let's see… Besides that fact that it has the capability to alter time and space and is the only one left in the whole universe, nothing really"

"Very funny, Fu" JR said, crossing her arms. "Anyway, what other powers does this bird have?"

"Besides the altering time and space part, hm… healing, revival and all that other stuff"

"That doesn't seem too hard"

"Not only that, it was rumored that the Phoenix picks whoever it wants to see itself. Basically, it's a choosy bird so you have to be careful" Fu warned.

"Great, so I have to capture a bird that needs charming before a group of seriously crazed up idiots do" JR muttered as she fell back to her bed. "How exciting"


	25. 25th Chapter

"Jake… will you please stop?" Rose pleaded, almost irritably. Jake stared at her then stopped walking back and forth their living room and sat down, opposite of Rose.

There was silence as he looked at their rug while Rose looked at him.

"Jake, you can spit it out if you want to" Rose said.

He stared at her once again. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, actually, it was more of a demand.

Rose noticed his tone and stared back angrily. "Back at you, dragon" she said coldly.

"So you're now getting angry at me?"

"Jake, don't be an idiot. We both had a dark secret and neither of us told each other even after all these years of being together"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"You mean like why?"

"That's a start"

"Try asking yourself that question"

Jake went silent. Why had he kept it all a secret, surely Rose would have found out soon? But why didn't he have the guts to tell her anything?

Rose sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I thought it was unimportant anymore" she said, looking away from Jake for the first time.

"What made you think that?"

"You know why, Jake. You know I stopped being the Huntsgirl right after our wedding because I didn't want to have anything to do with the Huntsclan ever again. That's when I thought it was the end of it but I guess I was wrong…" she said.

"But it was you who decided to take Jade to your uncle's- I mean, to the Huntsmaster's place. You could have not taken her there so this wouldn't happen"

"I know my uncle, Jake. He would never have rested until Jade was on his side, that's just the way he is. He wants numbers in his army, powerful numbers. Jade specifically because she is a direct bloodline of me"

Jake just stared at her.

"Don't you think it's your turn, Jake?" Rose said.

"What?"

"I told you the reason why I didn't let you know about my secret, let's hear your excuse" she said.

"Oh, well, I… er… see I… and…" Jake stammered.

"You never thought I'd have found out, correct?" Rose supplied.

Jake reddened a bit. "I just thought… that maybe… you know…"

"No, Jake, I don't know" Rose replied, going back to her cold tone.

"Look, Rose, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I just… I guess followed my mom's example of not telling her husband any of this, even though she said she would" he added resentfully. "But I wanted to, however, I thought keeping this a secret was the best way to protect you"

"Protect me? From what?"

"From… my enemies and…"

"What enemies, Jake? I was your most mortal enemy, in case you've forgotten" Rose said, crossing her arms.

Jake stared at her with apologetic eyes. "I'm really sorry Rose, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I suppose there's nothing much that we can do anymore, is there?" she replied, unfolding her arms and looking at Jake with a tired expression. "What's important now is about Jade. Now that the Huntsmaster knows that one of his expected apprentices is a dragon, he'll never rest until he puts an end to her life"

Jake sighed. "You're right, we can't let that happen" he said, leaning on the chair. "And she is supposed to be on a mission right now"

"What mission?"

"To find a phoenix spotted here last week, the Dragon council has just informed this afternoon before all this started"

Rose's eyes narrowed. "No doubt the Huntsclan will be on the move as well. We have to do something"

"I know but right now, that'll have to come second. We have to make sure that not any of the Huntsclan will be anywhere near Jade"


	26. 26th Chapter

**Hi. Just wanna respond to a few reviews:**

**A. Nonymous: Harry Potter? Are you kidding? I love the book! I have the 6th book too and I just finished reading it last week, it was pretty good actually though I would have wanted a better ending**

**And P.S.**

**I know exactly what a protagonist is**

**Maria Casey Wood: I'm not trying to be mean or anything but could you mind the bad words? That's all.**

**EviLAngeLOfDarkness: Sorry if I didn't place as much conflict as you wanted but I'm not very good at writing those kind of stuff**

**Worker72 I totally forgot about that mind-wipe thing though I was going to include… I think. Anyway, I think I'll insert it later or something**

* * *

"Hey" 

JR, who was staring into space, didn't respond.

"Um… JR?"

"Huh? Wha- Oh, Chris, hi" JR said when she finally noticed him. "Sorry about that" she added.

"It's cool" Chris replied. "Do you mind?" he asked, indicating the seat next to her.

JR shook her head. Class had just finished and JR had decided not to go back to her house just yet. She hadn't spoken to her parents since yesterday. Then again, she was waiting for someone.

"Thanks" Chris said as he took the seat. Silence fell as JR looked down.

"I heard about what happened between you and Andy" Chris said unexpectedly.

JR didn't look up.

"It's he who you're waiting for, right?"

She nodded.

"I'm really sorry especially since it was because of me"

JR abruptly turned to him. "What? Of course not! What made you say that?" she said.

But Chris shook his head. "It's ok. I heard everything"

"But how did you-"

"I was… taking a walk after you and Andy left then well… our paths sorta met but you guys didn't see me" Chris replied, though there was something odd about his voice.

"Where were you staying?" JR asked.

She thought he looked flustered. "O-oh… well, I… never mind that" he said dismissively. "I just really to say sorry for coming in between you two"

JR wanted to ask more but decided to drop the topic. "Don't worry about it" she said. "It's nothing"

"How can it be nothing if it's making you unhappy?"

JR didn't reply. To be really truthful, she didn't know what she was feeling. She was sad that she and Andy weren't talking but talking one-on-one with Chris made her feel better. She couldn't understand it, did she like Chris more than a friend? If she did, it wouldn't be good, her mom had told her Andy loved her. How would Andy feel if she liked another? And what was more, the 'another' is the person he dislikes.

"JR? You ok?"

"Huh? Y-yeah…" she replied.

Chris stared at her with concern. She looked at him. That expression, it was almost like Andy's when he knew she had a problem. Does that mean Chris liked her more than a friend too? As Andy does for her?

'Emotions… how much more complicated can they get?' JR thought with exasperation.

"JR?" Chris said. She stared at him with a questioning look.

"I know this isn't well… the right time to... to ask but I was… wondering about something…" he said, looking anywhere but JR's face.

"Something wrong?" JR asked.

"I-it's just that… I've been thinking…"

JR nodded, wondering where this was going to.

"You're a really good friend to me… And I… well, really like you… so I was wondering…" he trailed.

Then, JR understood what he wanted. "That I'd go out with you?" she provided.

Chris looked surprised but blushed. "W-well, I can't say that… that the thought hadn't crossed my mind... but I sorta had another thing to say… though I guess it is related to that…"

"What is it?"

Chris opened his mouth and was about to say something but didn't.

"Chris?" JR asked, staring at him weirdly. He was looking at something behind her, she turned and saw what had made him stop. It was Andy, he was glaring at their direction.

"Andy!" JR called but he just turned away.

"Sorry, Chris. Talk to you later" she said to Chris as she put on her blades and followed Andy.

* * *

Chris stared at the retreating form of JR and sighed. "I wanted to ask you if you'd still be friends with me if you knew I'm part of a group who slays magical creatures for profit" he whispered to no one in particular before his timer started ringing. He stared at it before quickly leaving the school to his grandfather's house. 


	27. 27th Chapter

**For those who are wondering, JR and Chris are sort of related but it's a bit far kind of connection so it doesn't count for anything.**

* * *

"Andy, wait" JR said as she finally caught up with and grabbed his shoulder. 

Andy slowed down until they both stopped. Their chase had brought them to the park.

"What?"

"Andy, will you listen to me?" JR pleaded.

"I am" he replied icily. "But you should hurry, Chris is waiting for you" he added.

JR stared at him in annoyance. "Get a life, Andy. You know he's not" she snapped.

Andy once again stepped on his skateboard.

"No, Andy, wait!"

"J, if all you're going to do is throw insults at me then why should I?"

"Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper on you. But will you please stop with the stone face and look at me properly?" JR said.

"Why would I bother?" he responded.

"Andy, I'm begging you, you're my best friend in the whole wide world. I just… didn't think any of that would change…"

"Well, you thought wrong"

"I know, I know I did. And I'm really sorry that I didn't realize that until now… But Andy, you're the only one I can trust with anything, you know that" JR implored, staring at him.

Andy still didn't look up. "Don't worry, all your secrets are still safe with me, if that's what you want" he said quietly.

"Andy, that's not the only thing I want" she replied. "I want my best friend back"

Andy finally stared at her. "That's all you want, isn't it?"

JR slowly nodded, she couldn't tell a lie.

Andy sighed. "I guess you got it" he said.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah"

JR grinned and hugged Andy. "I missed you"

Andy responded with a small smile but as JR embraced him, he frowned a bit in knowing that the only girl he loved would never return his feelings.

* * *

"Huntsmaster, I'm here" Chris said as he entered his grandfather's room. 

"Huntsboy, we have an added mission to complete" his grandfather, who was in Huntsclan uniform, said as he turned to him.

"What is it?"

The Huntsmaster grabbed his staff and held it on one hand.

"This" he said as a hologram of a bird appeared before his grandson. "Do you know what it is?"

"Phoenix" Chris answered without a pause.

"Correct" the Huntsmaster replied, giving him a contented smile. "This, however, is no ordinary phoenix. It is said to contain extraordinary abilities, like controlling time. It is our duty as descendants of the Huntsclan-"

"To capture it and use make use of its power to control the magic dimension" Chris finished for him.

The Huntsmaster's smile broadened. "Impressive" he said. "And correct. It was last spotted here in this city and we are going to hunt it down"

"Yes, Huntsmaster"

"However, we have one problem that lies between us and the capture" the Huntsmaster continued, the hologram suddenly changed into two flying creatures, one of them red and the other blue.

"Dragons"

"That's right. These dragons have stood in our path long enough. From the moment we tried to capture those unicorns until now. This time we are going to annihilate them" he said. "Because now, we are going to take advantage of the fact that we know who they are in human form"

"We do?" Chris asked in surprise.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Time for Chris to know who the Sky Dragon is or should we wait a little longer?**


	28. 28th Chapter

"Yes, we do" the Huntsmaster said. The two holograms of the dragons changed into a man with spiky black hair and into-

Chris's eyes went wide. "JR?" he said in shock.

The Huntsmaster looked at his grandson. "Do you know this girl?"

"I… um… she… who… she's my…. my classmate…" Chris stammered. 'JR? JR is that stupid dragon? JR's a magical creature?' he thought as he stared at her hologram. He looked at his grandfather, wondering what he was thinking right now. He was surprised to see that the Huntsmaster was smiling.

"Your classmate, is that so? Well, even better"

"W-what?"

"How well do you know her?"

"I… I suppose pretty good but-"

"Does she trust you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But Huntsmaster-"

"That's all I need to know"

* * *

"So, your parents' finally know about each other then?" Andy asked. 

"Yea. I suppose it's a good thing, right?" JR replied. The two of them were just skating around the park after they became friends again. JR was glad that everything was back to normal and that Andy was acting like nothing had happened.

"What do you mean by 'I suppose'? It is a good thing"

JR sighed. "I'm just not sure. I haven't talked to either of them yet after our talk yesterday and I'm worried"

"You did see both of them this morning, right?"

"Yea but-"

"Hey, as long as both of them aren't going to kill each other, then there's nothing to worry about"

"You think so?"

"Well, yea. What's the worse that could happen?" Andy said.

JR thought for awhile. "I guess you're right. After all, they do love each other, right? Or they wouldn't have been married"

"Exactly" Andy said with a smile. "You really shouldn't worry about these things too much, J. You can't control what's going and not going to happen"

JR stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Since when were you so smart with words?"

"Since I felt like it" Andy replied. "Anyway, why don't you fill me in on your mission?"

"You mean the one about the phoenix?"

"A what?"

"A phoenix. It's a bird with magical powers"

"Phenix? That's a weird name"

JR rolled her eyes. "It's phoenix, Andy. But don't worry yourself about it, I had my share of mispronunciation, after all"

"So what about the bird?"

"I have to find it before the Huntsclan does or the magical dimension would be in danger"

"So what does this Phonix look like?"

"Phoenix. And I think it's about the size of a dog, has a long tail and I think it's blue… not, wait… it's silver or was it purple? Actually, I remember dad telling me it was yellow or something…"

"Or maybe it was red and orange?" Andy provided.

"Red and orange? Hey, you're right! How'd you know that?" JR asked, looking at him.

Andy pointed towards the sky. Something was flying over the park. It had scarlet feathers around its body and a red tail with a blue tip. It was spreading its wings to reveal orange feathers inside.

"OH MY GOSH, THAT'S IT!" JR shouted. "I've gotta catch it! DRA-"

"JR?"

The two friends turned to look for the source of the interruption. It was Chris. He was looking at JR with an odd expression.


	29. 29th Chapter

**Hiya! I just wanted to say that this chapter is written in POVs, hope you don't mind. But it's only for this chapter cuz' I felt like it. And a few words from me:**

**horseluver101: You guys really like fluff, don't you? I'll try my best coz' I'm not really good at those stuff. And about Hailey, I guess so but I don't think I'll include her or Jake's parents in the story**

**Artjr: Sorry but I think I'm really going to make it JRChris pairing, unless of course many would like her pair to be Andy. And yeah, I do have the 6th book. I finished reading it and it isn't bad**

* * *

Chris P.O.V.

I can't even believe this is happening. Could that have really been her? JR, JR's a magical creature! I don't believe it. Worse of all, she had to be a dragon. If only she was a nix or a mermaid or something, maybe it would be been better but she's a dragon! A dragon! The Huntsclan's worst enemy… my worst enemy… Damn, what am I going to do? I don't want to destroy JR, she's my classmate, my friend, my… never mind.

I was going to the park, trying to think of some way to prevent the things Huntsmaster told me to do. I racked my brain but nothing would come. I was at a dead end, it was either kill or be killed, who knows if it would be dragon or Huntsclan who'd do the latter…

It was then I spotted JR, she was together with Andy. It seems as though they've made up. That's good then, I was getting worried they wouldn't especially since it was my fault they fought in the first place.

I moved closer, curious of what they were chatting about. JR was talking about colors. I saw Andy look up. He told JR something then pointed to the sky. I looked up as well, I was shocked to see a phoenix, the same phoenix Huntsmaster was talking about! And from what I heard, seems like I wasn't the only one surprised.

"OH MY GOSH" I heard JR shout. "THAT'S IT!" She said something else that I didn't hear.

That's it? I knew what she meant. So there really was no escaping reality now, JR is definitely a dragon.

I came out from my hiding place. "JR?" I said. I think I interrupted whatever she was supposed to say.

* * *

JR P.O.V.

Chris? What on earth is he doing here? He was staring at me, there was something different with his expression. He looked strained or something, I don't know. It's a good thing he didn't hear me say dragon up or daddy would have killed me for sure.

"O-oh, Chris" I said. "Um… what are you doing here?" I asked, trying as best as I could not to sound annoyed or anything because he just let the phoenix get away.

He didn't respond but he kept looking at me with that strange expression. I just stared at him too. What on earth was going on?

"Hey, didn't you hear what she just asked?" Andy said. He sounded irritated. I suppose I can't blame him.

"Could I talk to you?" Chris asked. It seemed like he didn't hear what Andy just said. Andy's not going to like that…

"Look, you-"

I held a hand to stop him. Something was up, I can see it in Chris's eyes.

"It's ok. Call you later" I said to Andy without looking at him and followed Chris deeper into the park.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. 

Meanwhile…

Someone was looking at Chris and JR walking. He smiled wickedly.

"That's right Huntsboy" he said softly. "Lead her deeper and deeper, where she'll have no chance of escaping. It will be then I will appear and make my move…"


	30. 30th Chapter

**ADJL-Freakazoid: To answer your question, I have no idea. Honestly, when I begun this story, I never really thought I'd go this far… And I'm really happy to see this fic is such a hit!**

**oxymoronique: I don't know why but I really do like making cliffhangers… hehe… And I know what you mean, I'm pretty surprised he died, didn't see that coming…**

**MuSiCaNdY: Don't worry, Jake and Rose are going to be in the next chap… well, a bit anyway**

**Raye Sun: I'm really sorry for making short chapters but I can't help it… I'll try though to make longer but I'm making no promises**

**I'm soooooooooooo glad that you guys think my story is good. I never expected to reach 200 reviews, really. So, THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I was wondering if you could give my other stories, Timmy's Sister and Mortal Enemies, a try. If you're a DPXFOP or KP lover, that is…**

* * *

JR followed Chris to the heart of the park. He hadn't spoken a word while they walked and JR was getting impatient. 

"Chris? What is going on?" she asked.

He didn't reply but continued walking. This got JR more irritated, she was tired looking at his back.

"Chris, will you hold on for a sec?" she said snappily as she halted.

Chris stopped and turned.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" JR asked.

"I… I want to know" he said.

"Want to know what?"

"Who are you?"

JR was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry, wrong question, what are you?"

"What?"

Chris just stared at her. Something was different in his green eyes. It didn't contain the warmth and joy JR had known, if she didn't know any better, the cold eyes reminded her of the-

'What am I thinking? Chris couldn't be Huntsboy' JR thought as she continued staring at him. 'Couldn't he?'

"Answer my question" Chris demanded icily.

"Look, Chris, what's really the matter? Why don't you-"

"Dragon"

"Just- what?"

Chris narrowed his eyes. "You're a dragon"

JR was more than shocked. "Wha… how… I mean… you… I…"

"Just admit it, you aren't a normal human being, you're a magical creature, a dragon"

JR wasn't sure what she had to do.

"But I… you… how did you know?"

Chris looked away. "How do you think I knew?" he said. "It was stupid, you know… turning into a dragon before the Huntsclan's eyes"

JR's jaw dropped. "But… but that would mean you… you're…"

"The Huntsboy" Chris finished for her. "Yeah, I am"

JR couldn't reply. These things just don't happen, your friend that you trust turns out to be your mortal enemy. The friend that you were just learning to grow fond of…

"So… what's going to happen now?" JR said quietly.

Chris stared back at her. "I don't know" he replied.

"I do" a voice said. And the Huntsmaster appeared from behind Chris.

"Huntsmaster!" Chris exclaimed.

JR's eyes widened. 'I've got to get out of here!' she thought frantically. She moved back a bit.

"Now, I wouldn't do that if I were you" the Huntsmaster said when JR stepped back. Out of nowhere, Huntsmen suddenly appeared around them.

"No way out, dragon" he said while giving a wicked smile.

"Guess again, Huntsfreak!" JR said. "DRAGON UP!" she shouted then turned into her dragon form. She flew up.

"Capture her!" the Huntsmaster ordered.

"NO!" Chris shouted but no one heard.

One of the Huntsmen fired a net at JR and unfortunately, she got caught.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she fell down.

"What? You think this net can hold me?" she said.

The Huntsmaster smiled. "Yes, I think it can"

Suddenly, JR turned into her human form.

"What the? Dragon up! Come on, dragon UP!" JR shouted.

"No use, dragon. That net is made of Sphinx's hair, the only substance known to render a dragon powerless"

"Aw man"


	31. 31st Chapter

**MuSiCaNdY: You really think so? Sorry, I'll make this one better**

**Worker72 : You're right but I sorta forgot about that… hehe… sorry but next time**

**A. Nonymous: I don't think I've heard of that play. But I have seen a movie about an atomic bomb dropped in two places of Japan, I think it was Hiroshima and Nagasaki. It's based on a true story. Was the girl in any of those two places?**

**oxymoronique: Of course I love it! The book more than the movie though**

* * *

Andy walked slowly and quietly. 

"Damn, I lost them…" he said to himself. There was no way he'd let JR be alone with Chris so he followed them. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to keep up with the pace especially because he had to be hidden.

He cursed lightly then sighed and leaned on a tree.

"Now what?" he asked himself. After a few more minutes, he decided to give it a rest and go home. He was about to leave when he heard a voice shout.

"DRAGON UP!"

"JR" he said then made his way quickly towards the source. He was surprised to see a blue dragon being caught down by a net. There were hooded people around it. And two people were in the center, one was a grown man wearing a bone skull for a helmet and the other was-

"Chris" Andy snarled, staring at the blond boy who was merely looking at the captured dragon. That's when Andy came to his senses and stared at it as well.

"I'm taking a wild guess that that's JR" he said. Even though he knew JR was a dragon, he never actually saw her being one until now. His guess was confirmed when a second later, the dragon transformed back into JR.

"What the? Dragon up! Come on, dragon UP!" JR said. Andy could tell she was getting frantic.

"No use, dragon" he heard the bone skull man say. "That net is made of Sphinx's hair, the only substance known to render a dragon powerless"

Andy had no idea what a Sphinx was but he knew JR needed help and fast. He ran hurriedly and went to the only person he could think of.

* * *

"Where is she?" Jake said worriedly, doing his usual routine when worried: pacing up and down the floor. 

Rose, who was seated peacefully, rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Jake. Jade must just be-"

"MR. L! MR. L!"

The couple jumped when the door burst open and Andy came inside, dipped in sweat and gasping for air.

"Andrew?" Jake said.

"J… R… in… trou… ble…" he replied through breaths of air. He had his hands on his knees.

"What did you say?" Rose said as she stood up abruptly.

"JR. She's a dragon, I know. She-"

"You WHAT!" Jake shouted.

"No more time to explain. She's been captured"

"WHAT!" this time, both Jake and Rose yelled.

* * *

"You are so not getting away with this" JR said as she struggled to take off the chains that were binding her hands. After her capture, the Huntsclan took her to their lair somewhere and tied, I mean chained, both her hands on the wall. 

"Why don't you watch me?" the Huntsmaster replied.

JR glared daggers at him. "When I get free, I swear I'll-"

"Get free? You can try" he sneered. "But by dawn tomorrow morning, you won't have the life to and Huntsboy will earn his rightful place in the Huntsclan" he said, turning to Chris who was leaning on the wall.

"When he will slay you" he continued, reverting his attention back to JR. "Pity, though. You could have been a valuable member to the Huntsclan"

Chris stared at him. "What?" he asked, surprised.

"She is the daughter of my niece, Rose who used to be the Huntsgirl. But unfortunately, they both chose to live lives without the Huntsclan which was mistake"

"You mean JR's the one you told me about? The one I was supposed to work with?" Chris said. "Wait a minute, a dragon is part of the Huntsclan?"

"Unfortunately yes but that will be taken cared of by you"

"But wait, why can't we just continue on with that plan? She still has the birth mark, right? She can be part of the Huntsclan and-"

"But I won't" JR intervened. Chris stared at her.

"I thought as much" the Huntsmaster said. "Huntsboy, watch over her-"

"But-"

"As I prepare the ritual for tomorrow" the Huntsmaster said as though there had been no interruption. He stared at Chris.

"I expect much from you and you will do as I say" his last words were more like a threat than a statement. With that, he left.

"I'm doomed, aren't I?" JR said to Chris.

"Look, you don't have to be. If you just agree to join-"

"Forget it, I can't and I won't. Ok?"

"But it's the only way to save your life"

"I'd rather die, then"


	32. 32nd Chapter

**A. Nonymous: Actually, I think there are many versions of what happened during the bombing in Japan, what I saw was about a young boy. I saw it together with my class in school. Since it was related to our topic (which was Japan), my teacher let us view the movie (By the way, our subject was history). And about the "Seussical the Musical", I've never heard about it…**

**MuSiCaNdY: My chapters? I'm not really sure, my estimate is around half an hour or less. But I don't post it right away, I usually read and reread it before I do. Normally, around five days or so before I post it. And if you got any suggestions for me to improve myself, I'll gladly accept it**

**Worker72: The Dragon Council and the Dark Dragon? Hm… That's an idea. To tell you the truth, I never thought of including anymore but maybe I will… just maybe…**

**AtomX: Although you didn't need to, I think it's cute that you post three reviews with exactly the same words. Weird… but cute**

* * *

"You're sure they were there?" Jake asked Andy. 

"Yeah" he replied. "Were"

After they quickly left the house, following Andy, the three arrived at the park but a bit too late.

"This cannot be good" Rose muttered as she looked at the empty surroundings. "I knew something like this was going to happen" she said worriedly then turned to Jake. "Oh Jake, we should have been more careful!" she said as she leaned in his arms, close to tears.

"Don't worry, Rose, we'll find her" Jake soothed, holding her tightly. "I promise" he said then looked to Andy. "Tell me everything that had happened"

"Well, J and I were walking around, talking about stuff. She was telling me about her mission-"

"Wait, hold up. Mission?"

"Yeah, you know, the one about the phenix, no wait, or was it phonix? Um… you know… the bird thing…"

"You mean phoenix?" Rose said as she left her husband's arms.

Andy nodded. "Yeah, that"

"How did Jade know about it?" Jake asked.

Andy gave a confused stare. "Huh? But I thought you told her"

Jake blinked for a second then scowled. "Fu" he growled. Rose smiled vaguely.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Then what?"

"Well, we saw it fly through the sky-"

"You saw it! You saw the phoenix!" Jake exclaimed.

"Well, um… yeah…"

"Jake, stop it, you're making Andrew nervous" Rose said, placing a hand on her hips. She looked at Andy. "What happened after that?"

"JR was about to go dragon but… Chris came"

"Who?" Jake asked.

"Chris. He's a new boy in Jade's school" Rose answered.

"How'd you know that?"

"Jade told me" Rose said without looking at him. "Look, enough interruptions and let Andrew talk"

"Right. She left with him-"

"Why-" Jake began but shut his mouth when Rose glared at him.

"And I followed them deeper into the park. At some point, I lost sight of them. I was about to go home when I heard JR yell. I went to the source, found a blue dragon caught in a net surrounded by hooded people, the dragon turned into JR then I left to get you guys" Andy explained.

"Sphinx's hair" Rose said, talking about the net.

"But what about the other boy?" Jake asked.

"You mean Chris?"

"Yeah"

Andy looked down. "He was there"

"With JR?"

"No, with those hooded people"

Jake narrowed his eyes. "It must have been a trap set by the Huntsclan. So that would mean that that boy is-"

"The Huntsboy" Rose said.

Jake clenched his fists. "We've got to find Jade no matter what. And when I get my claws on that Huntsmaster, I swear I'll-"

Rose looked at Jake. "I think I know where to find our daughter and my uncle"

Jake stared back at her. "Then, let's go" he said. "DRAGON UP!" he yelled then transformed into a red dragon. Rose climbed on his back.

"Can I come along?" Andy asked hopefully.

"It's too dangerous, Andrew. You stay here" Rose said.

"No, wait" Jake said. Both Rose and Andy stared at him. "Go to the shop. You'll find a talking Shar-Pei. He's Jade's guardian, tell him where we're going and that" he said as he glowered slightly. "He's going to need a lesson on the meaning of confidential after all this is over"

* * *

"JR, please. Think about it, you can-" 

"Chris, shut up. I will not join Huntsclan. Not now, not next year, not in a million years. Ever. Do you understand me? So drop it, will you?" JR said angrily.

"I don't want to hurt you, even more kill you" Chris replied.

"Then don't. Why do you always have to do what he wants? What about what you want?"

Chris looked down. "It doesn't matter what I want"

"What? How can you say that?"

"Look, I have to do it. I haven't got a choice!"

JR gaped at him then grew more furious. "YOU'RE A STUPID EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING, DID YOU KNOW THAT? I'M CHAINED TO A STUPID WALL AND ALL YOU CAN DO ACT DRAMATIC! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU MAKE YOUR OWN DESTINY, YOU IDIOT!" JR yelled.

For moment, Chris was stunned at JR's unexpected outburst. He stared at her, she was breathing heavily but still glaring at him.

"Chris, you have your own mind, your own soul. But most of all you have your own heart, why can't you just follow it for once?" JR said, tears were falling from her face.

Chris stood up from his sitting position, still staring at her. "I am. I always had" he said.

JR looked at him.

"This is following my heart, JR. And my heart is to my sister" he said.

* * *

**Surprising, huh? Chris has a sister! Ok, so I'm wondering, was the last part was a bit too theatrical? I sorta think the tears weren't really necessary but it seemed better to be there… hehe…**


	33. 33rd Chapter

**RenaeAurora: No offense taken. I'm glad you actually found something to criticize about me. You're right, the story isn't too realistic but I'm not too good at those things coz' I like fantasies (really, I daydream everyday especially in school). What do you mean by the whole unicorn thing in one word lame? Sorry but I don't get it too much. And you're right that it was too easy for JR (I'm sorry you hate the name) to control her powers. And I really agree that my fic is totally predictable but it's just how I do my stories, kinda (I suck at mysteries). If you're willing to help, I'd gladly accept lessons :)…hehe… And one last thing, um, is 15 young? Hehe…**

**coolgirlc: I'm sorry if I haven't been answering your reviews, it's just that I reply only to those who have questions or suggestions or something like that. But thank you for reviewing!**

**sonic626: The Drake Long character you've made is really nice and interesting. But the thing is, Chris' parents are already dead (it's mentioned in this chapter) so he can't have your character as his father. And if he does, that would mean that Drake and Rose are cousins so Rose and Jake will be cousins since Drake and Jake are brothers which is kinda weird. Also, I'm planning to end the story soon, the chapters are getting too much. But thanks for suggesting though. One last thing, I've tried the link but I can't find the images… sorry…**

**AtomX: I'll try to make him as interesting as possible. If you have any ideas though, I'm listening…**

**Worker72: I'll see what I can do**

**horseluver101: You guys really what the dragon council to be in this, don't you? Hm… I'll see what my mind can come up with**

**ADJL-Freakazoid: No more suspense? We'll see…**

**A. Nonymous: I'm glad you liked the conversation**

**CelloSolo2007: Thanks, I was worried that they weren't into character**

**MuSiCaNdY: Actually, Chris doesn't want to kill JR but thinks he doesn't have a choice (though it changes in this chapter)**

**Besides that, I'm glad you really like the added brother of Chris (Your reactions are really funny). To tell you the truth, I never thought to have him when I started this story but it sorta popped into my mind while I was typing so I just included it… :)**

**One more thing, I hope the ending of this chapter is ok…**

* * *

Jake landed on a building. Rose jumped off his back and he turned back into a human. 

"Where are we?" he asked.

"My uncle's house" Rose said. She went to the edge and pointed to a rather large house.

Jake looked at it. "I remember this place. It was where you threw me out" he said.

Rose laughed. "I can recall. Sorry about that"

Jake smiled. "Not like we can do anything about anymore, right?"

"Right"

Then, he looked at her. "What are we doing here anyway?"

Rose's expression turned serious. "It's the best lead we have in finding Jade"

Jake stared at her before looking back at the house. It was really dark since it was already late at night. No light could be seen, not even on the streets expect for one.

"Look" he said, indicating the window to the upper left. "Someone's in there"

"Do you think it could be my uncle?"

"Only one way to find out" Jake replied. He was about to turn into a dragon when Rose grabbed his arm.

"Look carefully" she said. Her voice was lower now.

Jake raised an eyebrow then looked around at the streets. He couldn't see much but he could sense movement. He looked at the front door, there were shadows watching the house.

"Huntsmen" he said. "They're guarding something… or someone"

"And I think we know who" Rose said.

"Then let's kick some Huntsclan butt!" he said then turned into a dragon and charged at the Huntsmen.

* * *

"Your…?" 

"My sister" Chris said. "The Huntsclan has been watching her ever since I joined them, ever since our parents died. My grandfather knows how much I care for my sister. He'll kill her if I don't do as he says. So now, do you understand? I have to do this" he said, looking directly at JR's eyes.

"Then why don't you escape?"

"We can't, not that we haven't tried. There are too many guards around her. The Huntsmen are watching her every move. Huntsmaster even got a few captured magical creatures to watch her"

"But how can you even take the Huntsmaster seriously? I mean, he wouldn't kill his own flesh and blood, right?"

Chris looked away. "He did once, to my parents. What's stopping him from doing it again?"

JR stared at him. "… I… I'm sorry, I didn't know…" she said softly.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault" Chris relied. "The thing is, my heart was to my sister but now…" he said, looking at her once again. "She isn't the only one anymore…"

JR was silent and closed her eyes. She knew what he was talking about but wasn't sure of what to say. She opened her eyes when she felt a hand wiping the tears from her face. Chris tucked some of her hair that had fallen to her face behind her ear. And before JR knew it, she fell down from the wall on all four. She was surprised as she stared at the floor before looking up. Chris has his back on her. JR slowly stood up, rubbing her wrists.

"Chris?" she asked quietly.

"You should leave now" he said.

"What about your sister?"

"I'll think of something"

"But-"

"Go before he comes back"

"I can-"

"What are you waiting for?"

"I just-"

"You're wasting time"

"Look, I-"

"I said go. You're going to get-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP A SEC AND LET ME TALK!" JR shouted angrily. Chris jumped a bit.

"Sorry" she added when he turned to face her. "But you wouldn't let me finish my sentences. I just want to do something first before I go"

Chris raised an eyebrow in question but JR didn't reply. He sighed. "Ok but we need to make it quick. What is it?"

"Do you promise that we'll do it?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"No matter what it is?"

"Yes"

"You're sure you won't-"

"Yes already. We have to hurry!"

JR smiled. "Fine then. Let's go rescue your sister" she said.

"Alright, let's go rescue my- WHAT!" Chris exclaimed.

"Let's go rescue your sister. Come on" JR said, taking his hand.

"No way. Forget it. I told you, there are too many guards, it's too dangerous. You better go now. I can take care of-" he stopped. Actually, he could have continued if JR hadn't kissed him.

JR smiled. "Now, let's go"

* * *

**… hehe… Um… ideas for the upcoming chapters…?... :)**


	34. 34th Chapter

**Jake Long: Chris dying is a bit too harsh, isn't it? But it's an idea, thanks… I think…**

**Goth Jedi: Thanks**

**DanMat6288: That'll be a good idea, maybe I could still use it**

**oxymoronique: You really think I update that fast? And here I thought I was too slow… oh well, thanks a lot!**

**AmericanDragonFan: I hope this is as soon as you like**

**A. Nonymous: Neither can I**

**ADJL-Freakazoid: You can try but maybe there won't be that much anymore**

**CelloSolo2007: I think that should be the general idea**

**The-3-Amigos: Thanks for the suggestion**

**dragongirl5555: Thank you**

**MuSiCaNdY: You're right, I think it was a bit too choppy. And maybe the upcoming might be also. I suppose it's because I'm sorta almost at the end and I kinda wanna end this already. I'm so sorry!**

**horseluver101: That's what I've been hearing lately and I guess that's how it should be. Sorry but it's definitely Chris' younger brother. And we'll see about the Chris Andy thing…**

**Worker72: Maybe**

**Maria Casey Wood: Sorry if I disappointed you. And Chris and JR are sorta related, I guess but they're like 3rd or 4th degree cousins or something, it's a far relation so it doesn't count. And I don't think that I'll post JR and Chris having a date because after this, it'll all probably be over (the fic I mean) so that I can work on my other stories.**

**coolgirlc: That will most probably be the universal plan**

**Ok guys, I get the fact that you want Andy ad JR to be together. I hope this chapter fixes it**

* * *

The corridors were really dark. Not even the light outside (if there was any) could pass through the windows. Barely anything but shadows were seen which was rather annoying to a certain someone. 

"OW!"

"JR!"

"I tripped on a rug" JR muttered.

Chris sighed and gave her a hand. JR took it and got up with his help. You see, after Chris had recovered from what JR did, he led her upstairs. She wanted to dragon up but Chris told her it was best if they were to keep silent before they got to his sister's room.

"Why are we doing this again?" JR asked as she patted dirt from her clothes.

"You mean rescuing my sister? It was your-"

"Walking in the dark. I can't see a thing!"

"We have to keep quiet, we can't let anyone see or hear us" Chris replied as they continued walking.

"Why not? I can take whatever that Huntsidiot can throw at me"

"Look, we don't want to attract attention, ok? It'll be easier that way"

JR sighed in annoyance. She hated being quiet, it was boring. She looked around as she followed behind Chris. It was really dark so she couldn't recognize where they were.

"Chris, where are we anyway?"

"At my grandfather's house"

"What? This place gives me the creeps!"

"You've been here?"

"Um, hello? Supposed to be Huntsgirl here?"

"Oh, that's right" Chris replied. "I was supposed to see you that day but I couldn't"

"Why was that?"

"It was the day after my sister and I tried to escape for the second time, my grandfather kinda punished us for that"

"What did he do?"

"You don't need to know"

JR pouted. "Why not?"

Chris didn't reply. They had already passed four floors.

"Come on, Chris!"

"We better hurry now. We've got 8 more floors to go" Chris said, changing the topic and hoping that JR would be distracted from it.

It worked.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"SHH!" Chris said as he stopped, looking at her.

"Sorry" she said, more softly as she completely forgot the subject before. "How big is this place anyway? It fits a dungeon and hundred rooms?"

Chris shrugged. "It is Huntsclan headquarters, after all"

"Which kinda makes me wonder, don't you think we should have met someone by now? Where are the Huntsmen?"

"Helping my uncle prepare for the ritual tomorrow" Chris answered, turning his back on her and continuing on walking.

"You said there would be many guards around your sister"

"We haven't reached her floor yet"

JR stared at his back, sighed then followed him. She decided to keep quiet for the rest of the time until they reached their destination.

* * *

A young girl walked over to the window of his room. She had light blond hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing pink pajamas with teddy bear prints. Sitting on the edge of the window, her face looked up at the stars. She wasn't too old, around 6 or 7 maybe. She looked down when she heard noises. 

"Something is going on down there" she said in her cute little voice as she watched the dark streets. She could see shadows moving. "I wonder what is happening" she pondered aloud when suddenly something red came flying at her.

* * *

Fu was whistling to himself as he prepared a bowl of chips and some soda. He was carrying them towards the living room so that he could watch his favorite game when the door suddenly burst open, making him slip, and a boy he had never seen before appeared on the doorway. 

"YO!" the boy yelled.

Fu stared at him in annoyance, a bowl was on his head, the chips on the ground while the can of soda rolled on the floor.

"Hey, kid, you can't just barge in here, you know" he said irritably. It took him one second to realize what he just did, the same time it took Andy to be aware of what had happened.

"YOU'RE TALKING!" he shouted, staring wide eyed at Fu who hit himself on the head.

"Nice going, Fu, what a big mouth you have" he muttered.

"Wait a minute, you're Fu Dog" Andy said, remembering what Jake had told him. It seemed though he was in a hurry that he didn't fully understand that by talking Shar-Pei, Jake really meant a TALKING Shar-Pei.

'Well, duh. They're magical creatures!' Andy thought.

Fu stared at him. "Do I know you?"

"No, name's Andy. But I know JR, she's my best friend" Andy answered. "And Mr. L, I mean Jake Long. He told me to come here and find you"

"Jake? What about Jake?"

"Besides him and JR being dragons… um… JR's been captured by those Huntsdudes so he and Mrs. L are trying to rescue him"

"WHAT!" Fu exclaimed. "That can't be good"

"Oh yeah, Mr. L also told me you need a lesson on the meaning of confidential" Andy added.

"Now that's even worse"

* * *

"Chris, how many we got left?" JR asked. 

"Two" he answered. "From now on, we need to be more quiet"

JR just nodded then she stared at his back. Chris was walking slowly and surely, his eyes were wandering back and forth. He really is careful.

'Hm… I like Chris. A lot even. But I just realized something. Chris is the Huntsmaster's grandson so Chris' father or mother could be the daughter or son of the Huntsmaster. And since he also is my mom's uncle that would mean his son or daughter and my mom are cousins, right? So Chris and I… Does that mean we're related or something?' JR thought as she continued to stare at him. '… Are we really?'

Chris noticed her stare and looked at her, turning his neck to wards the back. "JR? Is something wrong?" he asked.

JR, who was staring at him, blinked. "Huh? What? No, of course not. Why would there be?" she said.

"Because you've been staring at me for the past minute"

JR grinned nervously. "Oh, that… I just… um… I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at your… shoulder. I thought I saw a…a bug but it's gone now so I'll look somewhere else"

Chris stopped walking, turned and raised an eyebrow. "Come on, JR. What is really going on?" he said. They were now on a stairway, Chris was standing on the top stair while JR was just below him.

JR sighed and walked ahead of him so Chris now turned from the stairs to a corridor. "It's just that I've been wondering, the Huntsmaster is my granduncle and-"

"He is?" Chris replied, surprised.

JR nodded. "Yeah and I've been thinking if he's your grandfather and my granduncle that would mean-"

"LOOK OUT!" Chris suddenly yelled.


	35. 35th Chapter

**DanMat6288:)**

**Petitio Principii: Thanks**

**A. Nonymous: Thanks and it's no problem if you don't review because in case you haven't noticed, I don't ask for you guys to review though I'll admit I like to read them**

**Raye Sun: Hehe… sorry but unfortunately, I do**

**coolgirlc: Thank you**

** AtomX: It's like this, the Huntsmaster is Chris' grandfather right? So that would mean Chris' father is the Huntsmaster's son. Meanwhile, the Huntsmaster is also Rose's uncle meaning the Huntsmaster's sister is Rose's mom. This makes Rose and Chris' dad cousins. That's why Chris and JR are related**

**horseluver101: Thanks**

**Worker72: I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be including the Dark Dragon in this but what you've said gave me an idea and I'm definitely going to be in my next American dragon story**

**Goth Jedi: I know**

**dragongirl5555: You'll see**

**Jake Long: I think a lot of people don't really like him**

**Maria Casey Wood: Yeah, I guess. Thanks**

**sonic626: Thanks. The California dragon is doing well too**

**CelloSolo2007: I like making cliffies. Thanks. I will**

**I've changed something, instead of Chris having a little brother, I've decided for him to have a little sister. I'm really sorry for the last minute change, just go back to Chap 34 or 33 for her description. I'm sorry but I felt more comfortable if Chris' younger sibling would be a girl. Anyway, chapters are getting long, aren't they? Oh well… It's almost to the end… :)**

* * *

"So, you're not a Huntsclan member?" Rose asked. After their, I mean, Jake's little accident, both he and Rose ended up in this little girl's room and started to ask her a few questions, well, Rose did. Jake wasn't too trusting since it was Huntsclan territory and Rose barely managed to convince to wait awhile so that they could get more information. So, Jake just stayed in a corner, leaning while Rose questioned the girl. She expected her to be shocked, scared or even angry but was quite surprised when the girl just sat on her bed and answered all her questions politely. Though, she did keep looking at Jake, who was still in his dragon form, from time to time. 

"I'm not" she said. Then thought for awhile and added, "Yet anyway"

"What makes you say that… um… Oh, I'm sorry, I never got to ask you your name" Rose said.

The girl smiled. "It's ok. I'm Christina but my brother calls me Chrissy" he said. Jake, a bit bored, turned at her. "And I guess when I'm right of age, grandfather will make me part of them"

Rose looked at her. "Do you want to be?"

Chrissy didn't quite answer and looked down. "… I'm not sure…I've always liked magical creatures, though I barely see one. It's the first time I've actually seen a dragon" she said, looking at Jake.

"Too bad you had to see this one" Rose muttered.

"Hey!" Jake said. "I heard that" he said grumpily. Chrissy and Rose laughed as steam came from Jake's head.

"Why don't you tell me about your brother?" Rose said to Chrissy.

"He's well…" Chrissy's face suddenly turned gloomy.

"Is something wrong, Christina?" Rose asked.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Your brother, does he happen to be the Huntsboy?" he said.

Chrissy nodded but with a frown on her face.

"Thought so" Jake said as he left his position. "Come on, we've got to find Jade quickly before- What?" he said as he realized Rose's irritated look at him.

"Jake, you are so tactless" Rose said, glaring at him before turning to Chrissy once again.

"Do you know where your brother is now, Chrissy?" she asked kindly.

"I think he's downstairs, grandfather and the others are preparing something for tomorrow" she answered. "But I don't know what it is"

Rose gasped. "They're preparing the ritual so that Chris will become an official Huntsclan member" she said, turning to Jake.

"Isn't that the thing wherein you have to…" Jake trailed as he realized what was going to happen.

Rose nodded. "We have to stop them no matter what" she said.

"We will" Jake replied determinedly. Chrissy just stared from him to Rose, curious of what was going on.

"Is something going on?" she asked, quite innocently.

Rose looked at her and smiled slightly. "You shouldn't worry about it. Listen, we have to go now. Will you-" she started but stopped when they heard something outside.

* * *

"What the-" JR began she spun around, only to find herself face-to-face with a seven foot ogre with a club in hand and about to strike. 

"JR!" Chris shouted and pushed her out of the way.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT!" JR shrieked as she watched the giant ogre's club put a hole in the wall. (You can't blame her, the only magical creatures she had seen were unicorns, twin oracles, her dad and a talking dog)

"That's an ogre. A giant ogre" Chris answered as they stood up. "A really strong and violent magical creature, pretty brutal and rude too" he said as the ogre came towards them once more.

But now, JR had overcome her shock. "Well, it's about to get a lesson in etiquette" she said as she narrowed her eyes at it. "DRAGON UP!" she yelled and turned into a dragon.

She flung at the ogre but unfortunately, just as the same time as the ogre swung its club. She made contact with the club and smashed into the wall.

"Ow…" she groaned as she turned back into human. "Ok, not good…" she said as she saw the ogre coming towards her.

Meanwhile, Chris had taken out his staff and fired at the ogre. It hit him on the head and instead, he headed for Chris.

"Ok, what to do what to do what to do what to do what to do" JR murmured as Chris kept on firing at the ogre who was still going closer to him.

"JR? A little help here?" Chris said. The ogre was only a few feet away from him. And his staff had gone from his hand to the floor.

"Oh man…How on earth am I supposed to fight that ugly giant? Come on, there has to be some weakness…" she said, looking at every direction to find something.

"There is" another voice said. JR turned and gasped, "Daddy!"

Jake stared at the ogre and blew flame towards it.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the ogre yelled as it got hit on its back. Before it could fully turn around, someone knocked it down from its behind and the ogre fell down, face first.

"Mom!" JR said and ran towards Rose who hugged her daughter in happiness.

"Jade, I'm glad you're alright" she said.

"Would you expect it any other way?" JR replied.

"We can do reunions later" Jake said as he stared at Chris who had gotten back his staff and was now pointing it at Jake.

"Daddy, no" JR said as she left her mother's arms and stood in front of Chris who immediately put down his staff. "He's not our enemy"

"He's the Huntsboy" Jake responded.

"So?" JR said. "Mom is the Huntsgirl"

"That's different"

"Exactly how different Jake?" Rose asked as she stared at his husband.

"Well…" Jake began then looked at JR. "Alright but how do we know we can trust you?" he said to Chris.

"Because" he said, looking down. "Because all I want is to rescue my sister"

"You mean Christina?" Rose said.

Chris turned to her. "How… how did you know her?"

"We met" another voice answered. Everyone turned to see Chrissy, smiling at them.

"Big brother?" she said, turning at Chris who stared back.

"Chrissy! You shouldn't be here" he said.

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous. After all the noise we made who knows what will happen? If grandfather finds out about this-"

"Too late"

* * *

**Another cliffie! I feel so evil… oh well… Last chapter coming up!**


	36. 36th Chapter

**I GOT MORE THAN 300 REVIEWS! I am extremely amazed and HAPPY! THANKS A LOT TO EVERYONE! HONESTLY, I NEVER THOUGHT TO GET THIS FAR, THANK YOU! And here are my responses:**

**Worker72: Thanks, me too (That's why I changed it) :)**

**Raye Sun: I just felt like putting a cliffie. Thanks and you'll see…**

**A. Nonymous: Thanks**

**Maria Casey Wood: Yeah, he was supposed to have a brother but I changed coz… I just wanted to. Anyway, I'm terrified of scary movies too! I wouldn't watch one if my life depended on it… ok, maybe I would :D**

**The-3-Amigos: Die, huh? Maybe he will… maybe he won't**

**ADJL-Freakazoid: Ok, no more suspense. Glad you like it**

**CelloSolo2007: Yeah, I just did. It's nice. And I agree with the very long story but it's just about to end… well, it _is_ going to end**

**horseluver101: I just felt like it. I don't think I'll be making a sequel but I will make another fic about Jake's and Rose's kids again but with a much different plot**

**Goth Jedi: Thanks**

**dragongirl5555: I know. Thank you**

**coolgirlc: I changed it and glad you like her**

**Last chapter! And I'm sorry if the action scenes aren't good, I suck at doing those… Enjoy!**

* * *

They all spun around and saw the Huntsmaster, with quite a number of Huntsmen behind him. 

"Chris, how dare you betray me? Betray all of the Huntsclan? Betray your own kind?" he said, quite angry.

"I… was never one of you. The only reason I fought for you was because of Chrissy. But now, it's different" Chris said. He stared at JR who smiled at him. "Black mail is no use. You won't force me to do anything anymore"

The Huntsmaster glared at him. "Then perish with the dragons!" he snarled. "ATTACK!" he shouted and the Huntsmen did as told.

"Jade! Rose! You handle the rest, the Huntsmaster's mine" Jake said and lunged at him.

"Got it" Rose replied.

"Right" JR responded. "DRAGON UP!" she said as two Huntsmen pointed their bows at her.

Chris did a flip and kicked one down. "Chrissy! We've got to get you out of here" Chris said as he went to his sister.

"CHRIS!" JR shouted. He turned to her in time to see a green shot heading towards him. He quickly grabbed Chrissy and avoided the blast.

"Now" Chris added.

"I'll do it" Rose said, appearing beside the two brothers fighting three Huntsmen.

"AIYA!" she shouted and kicked them all down. "Come on" she said to Chrissy who did as told.

"Jake, I'm taking Chrissy out of here. Will you guys be alright?" Rose said.

"I will be. Take Jade and Chris with you" Jake replied as he ducked to avoid the Huntsmaster's staff.

"What? No way am I missing this. I'm staying" JR said, blowing fire at the Huntsmen going towards her.

"Same here" Chris said as he kicked a Huntsman who crashed into another.

"Jake?" Rose said as she gave hard blows to the Huntsmen coming at her and Chrissy.

Jake sighed and sent a kick at the Huntsmaster. "Alright. They can stay" he said.

"Yea!" JR said, tripping four Huntsmen with her tail. Chris just smiled as his fist made contact with a Huntsman's face.

"Be careful, all of you" Rose warned before she took Chrissy in her arms and jumped out of a window.

"Aren't we always?" JR said as she lunged at a Huntsman who stepped out of the way, making her smack into the wall.

Chris came in and knocked the Huntsman down before he could do anything else. He held out a hand for JR.

"By 'we', you do mean your dad and me, right?" he said, grinning slightly as he helped her up.

"Haha" JR replied sarcastically.

"You are not getting away with this!" the Huntsmaster yelled furiously as he got up from another one of Jake's attack. "GOBLINS, OGRES, DESTROY THEM!" he shouted and on command, a dozen goblins and ogres (normal-sized ones) appeared around the three.

"Uh… daddy, I think we're in trouble" JR said as the creatures moved closer. Jake narrowed his eyes.

"No escape dragons" the Huntsmaster said triumphantly. "Give up now and maybe I'll go easy on you"

Jake scoffed. "Since when does Huntsclan ever bargain with dragons?" he growled. "Forget it, we'll do this the old-fashioned way" he said and blew fire at the nearest goblins.

Chris' eyes scanned the room for an exit as they scattered and started fighting again. He did a somersault to avoid an ogre attack only to be face-to-face with his-

"Grandfather!" Chris gasped.

"Chris, is this really what you want?" the Huntsmaster said, staring at his grandson.

"Of course it is!" Chris answered fiercely as he pointed his staff at him.

"Is that so? But why?"

"What?"

"You are part of the Huntsclan, you are one of us. It is written on your arm-" Chris unconsciously touched his arm. "-it is your destiny" the Huntsmaster said.

Chris scowled. "Maybe it is on my arm but that doesn't mean anything. I will be the one to choose what I will become, not some stupid MARK!" he shouted and shot a green blast at his grandfather, sending him flying towards the wall.

"Hey Chris, how's everything?" JR said as she appeared beside him. "Ouch" she said when she spotted the Huntsmaster sprawling on the ground.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Chris nodded, putting down the staff. "What about your dad?"

"He's great" she answered, pointing to Jake who was rounding up the last goblins.

JR smiled. "Come on, let's go" she said. Both she and Chris turned their backs on the Huntsmaster and began to walk away when his voice suddenly spoke up, "YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

Before Chris and JR could turn, the Huntsmaster pushed Chris to the wall and grabbed his staff. Chris fell on the ground and went motionless.

"Your end has arrived, dragon" he said, breathing heavily as he pointed the staff at JR.

JR just froze as the staff glowed green then smiled. "You might want to think again, granduncle" she said cheekily.

The Huntsmaster blinked and before he knew it, he was knocked down.

"Thanks, daddy" JR said.

"Anytime" Jake replied. "How's Chris?" he asked.

JR transformed back to normal and kneeled beside the unconscious boy. "He'll be ok" she said.

"That's good then-"

"YOU HAVEN'T WON YET!"

"You've got to be kidding" JR muttered as she turned to see the Huntsmaster, once again getting up. He was really beat up already, his clothes were torn, his mask cracked and he seemed to be limping. "Come on, doesn't he ever quit?" she said in annoyance as she stood up, preparing to transform.

"You will never get out of here alive!" the Huntsmaster yelled as he pushed some part of the wall then laughed maniacally.

"He's lost it" JR said. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "Uh-oh"

"Jade, we have to go" Jake said, appearing beside her. "The place is gonna collapse!"

* * *

"We're back!" JR announced as she, Jake and Chris entered the shop after escaping from the crumbling mansion of the Huntsmaster. 

"Jake! Jade! You're all alright!" Rose said in relief and hugged Jake.

"Big brother!" Chrissy exclaimed and went to Chris who smiled.

"Yeah, nice to be ok, mom" JR replied as her hug came. "You can let go now"

"Oh, right" Rose said as she released her daughter. "So what happened?"

"Yeah, tell her already, she's been worrying non-stop ever since she got here" Fu said, appearing from the other room, together with Andy. "It's driving me nuts"

Jake stared at him severely. "We still have to talk about a little something, Fu"

"Oh" Fu responded then grinned nervously. "About the phoenix, I-"

"Daddy, it wasn't his fault. I made him tell me" JR intervened.

"Yeah, what she said" Fu added quickly.

Jake stared at her then sighed. "Come on, Rose. I'll tell you everything in the other room. Fu, you're coming too" he said.

As the three went, Andy walked to JR.

"Hey" he said.

JR smiled and hugged him. "It was you, wasn't it?' she said. "You called my parents"

Andy blushed slightly. "It was the only thing I could think of" he replied.

"Thanks" Chris said. He went to Andy and held out a hand. Andy looked at it for a moment before shaking it.

"I'm just glad you didn't hurt JR" he said.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Chris responded.

"Guess you aren't so bad after all, Chris"

"You're pretty good yourself too, Andy"

JR smiled. The two were finally getting along. 'Andy…' JR thought. 'I should have noticed it a long time ago… Forgive me for the delay… Chris is only like a brother to me, that's why I liked him a lot… But I… also really like you…'

Just then, Chrissy gasped.

Chris turned to her quickly. "Chrissy, wha-" he stopped as he stared at the scene in front of him.

"Wow, it's so pretty" Chrissy said in amazement. The other three were speechless. There it was, the phoenix on Chrissy's arm!

"But that's…" Andy began.

"The phoenix" JR continued for him.

"Well, isn't that a pretty sight?" Rose said. They all turned to find Jake, Rose and Fu Dog staring at Chrissy.

"The phoenix chooses who it wants to see itself. We've found its owner" Fu said.

"Say what?" JR exclaimed.

"Chrissy" Jake said. "Christina is chosen by the phoenix to be its owner"

"Really?" Chrissy said, her eyes were shining. "I… I can keep it?"

Rose nodded. "That is" she said, looking at Chris. "If your big brother would allow it"

Chris smiled. "Absolutely"

"Yay!" Chrissy rejoiced and hugged her brother.

"I'm naming you Serena" Chrissy said as she rubbed the phoenix's back. "What do you think big brother?"

Chris' eyes widened for a second before he smiled softly. "It's perfect"

"Well then, I think a lot has happened and it's about time to have some shut eye" Rose said. "For all of us"

Jake nodded. "Chris, since you and your sister doesn't have a place to stay for the night, you're welcome at ours"

"Thanks, Mr. Long" Chris replied.

"Yay! Hear that, Serena? We're sleeping at Auntie Rose's house!" Chrissy said delightedly to Serena who cooed in response.

"Come on now" Rose said as she dragged the excited girl, the two boys and her daughter out of the room.

"So what do you think, Jake? It's gonna be alright?" Fu asked as the others left the shop.

Jake thought for awhile. "Well, the phoenix is a very powerful magical creature, if in the wrong hands, it will definitely cause damage. But it was the one who chose Christina" he said.

"So?"

Jake smiled. "It is most definitely in the right hands"

* * *

"Hey J, can I talk to you for a sec?" Andy asked. JR, who was about to go inside her house, turned. Everyone else had gone in. 

"What is it?"

"Um… I was wondering… about… well… you and… Chris… he…"

JR smiled. "I kissed him"

"Oh" Andy replied disappointedly and was about to turn away when JR grabbed his hand.

"Andy, don't be upset. I never said I touched his lips"

"Wha?" Andy responded with widened eyes before he smiled. "Does that mean I can ask you this question?"

JR tilted her head in interest.

"Will you go out with me?"

JR stared at him before pressing her lips against his.

**THE END**

**

* * *

Phew! That was my longest chapter ever. Anyway, it's finally done! I'm so glad! (And I hope the ending was ok, I'm not too good at those). Oh well, next chapter will most probably be for answering your reviews (I'd really appreciate it if you guys would give your overall rating for the whole story) and maybe a little announcement. Til' then!**


	37. Hi!

**HEY GUYS! I really hoped you haven't forgotten about me yet! Heh… First of all, here are my responses to your reviews (even though the story had ended, thank you for reviewing):**

AmericanDragonFan: Thanks and by cute, you mean the kiss:)

horseluver101: Thank you so much. And I'm getting started at it already… :)

The-ADJL-DP-Freakazoid: laughs Thanks a lot :)

Raye Sun: Thanks. Yeah, it is sorta rushed but I'm getting better at making endings :)

Inertia 2.0: K. Thanks :)

CelloSolo2007: Yea and thank you. And you're right, nobody's ever perfect :)

Goth Jedi: Thanks you. But I really don't deserve the 10 but thanks still :)

Worker72: Sorry but there definitely won't be a sequel but I'm writing a new one right now… :)

The-3-Amigos: Thank you and you're welcome

ngelofsorrrow227: Thanks a lot. And I'm glad you like the ending

Terra Nova: Thanks for the suggesting but I don't think I'll be doing a prelude fic, I'm not too good a marriages… :)

A. Nonymous: Wow, that's long, heh… Thanks a lot! And I'm writing another story with sorta the same setting :)

**And I thought it would be polite to thank the following for putting this story in their favorites:**

1. alliwantislove

2. AmericanDragonFan

3. angelofsorrrow227

4. Binti sue

5. CelloSolo2007

6. coolgirlc

7. Darth-Ni

8. dragongirl5555

9. esb1989

10. ftfradiecat

11. Goth Jedi

12. IndependentGirl

13. Inertia 2.0

14. Justin94

15. Maria Casey Wood

16. Nekoinuhanyou

17. oxymoronique

18. PrincessCat

19. QueenAlienSith

20. Rae1191

21. ravendarkhill

22. Raye Sun

23. RenaeAurora

24. sonic626

25. supremecmdr.oftheweb

26. The-3-Amigos

27. The-ADJL-DP-Freakazoid

28. Wolfgirl13

29. YFWE

30. YumiandUlrich

**And of course, those who placed this story in their story alerts:**

1. alliwantislove

2. AmericanDragonFan

3. angelofsorrrow227

4. Binti sue

5. coolgirlc

6. Crossover King

7. ftfradiecat

8. gracie320

9. Gyre

10. Inertia 2.0

11. Maria Casey Wood

12. Nekoinuhanyou

13. PrincessCat

14. Raye Sun

15. ShortyKiky

16. Silver Spell

17. sonic626

18. Sunshine Silverjojo

19. The-3-Amigos

20. The-ADJL-DP-Freakazoid

21. TiNyLoVeBuBBLeS

22. Worker72

**And thanks to all you people out there who reviewed my story, even if it was only once, THANK YOU. And sorry that I can't show your names(You're too many!)**

**And lastly, I'll be posting a new story by next week or so. I hope you're going to like it. Here's a summary:**

_Jake and Rose married but now, aren't together anymore, they've moved away from each other, vowing never to return to the place they met, New York City. But with no one to protect the magical creatures in NY, Jake decides to return after a year with her daughter. And 12 years later, a new girl enters Jake's daughter's school. And now, new questions arise: Who is this new girl and why does she look extremely like herself? Why is there suddenly a new Huntsgirl? And is there a rising threat to the magical dimesion?_

**Watch out for my new story, Shocking Discoveries. (I'm not really too sure about the title and maybe I might change it) :D**


End file.
